Proyecto Trihexa
by xZReimzX
Summary: Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, Mis padres... O espera no tengo, mis amigos me suelen decir capitán, lo cual realmente es extraño o al menos lo era, es extraño que la persona por la que fuiste criado te diga asi...
1. El inicio

Ningun Anime/Manga/Novela Ligera es de mi pertenencia

xxxxxxzxxzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxx

Tengo ciertas cosas que aclarar...

1.- Los capitulos usualmente no seran asi de cortos, seran de 2000 a 5000 palabras

2.- El Nombre de este Fic se ira explicando mientras avance la historia

3,- Espero lo disfrutes ]

xxxxxxxxzxzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _En el mundo existen tres facciones, Angeles, Angeles caidos y Demonios._

 _El primer demonio, Lucifer, se opuso a el llamado Dios y comenzo a volverce mas y mas oscuro cuando la oscuridad por fin lo consumio, alas de mursielago remplasaron a sus alas color blanco de angel, por otro lado su magia anteriormente pura se convirtio en magia obscura._

 _Cuando Dios se entero de esta atrocidad desterro a Lucifer de el cielo y paro en el Inframundo, por otro lado diversos angeles comenzaron a cuestionarce acerca de este echo y comenzaron a convertirce en Demonios._

 _Por otro lado un angel de nombre Azazel termino por caer despues de tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer humana, como castigo de "Dios" Azazel perdio el lugar en el cielo convitiendoce en un Angel caido, poco tiempo despues Azazel creo una organizacion Angeles Caidos...Grigori..._

 _Devido a diversos acontecimientos una guerra estallo entre estas tres facciones... La guerra concluyo cuando, en una batalla de las tres facciones, dos crituras se adentraron en la Zona de guerra... Asesinando a tropas de cada una de las Facciones que estaban en batalla... Los 3 lideres de cada faccion se aliaron solo para asesinar a esas Bestias... Lo lograron... pero su batalla continuo en el mundo de los muertos, causando desastres en ese mundo... sin mas opcion anbos fueron sellados en Sacred Gears, Longinus, Dividing Divine y Boosted Gear... pero las peleas no acabaron... Sus posteriores usuarios pelearian de igual forma..._

 _Las tres Facciones, llegaron a un acuerdo y la alianza fue posterior..._

 _O al menos eso es lo que los conocedores de el mundo paranormal creyeron... Lo que se dejaron creer..._

xxxxxxxcxxxxxxxx

Naruto Uzumaki es mi nombre. Mis padres... O espera no tengo... Mis amigos me dicen capitán, podría parecer extraño realmente y lo es, o lo era para mi hace algún tiempo era extraño que la persona que te crió te llamase a si en lugar de tu nombre.

Bueno... Actualmente estoy viviendo el inicio de mi juventud.

Las personas con los que no estoy familiarizado dirían

"¿No es ese Naruto?"

Haciendo que me pregunte

¿Cómo es que conocen mi nombre?.

¿Soy popular, eso crees?

No, no es eso. Soy famoso porque tengo cierta... "Fobia" a las personas del sexo femenino mayores a 14 años y menores a 42

¿Por que? Preguntarás...

Realmente eso lo dire en otra ocasión, ya que es... Incomodo hablar sobre eso.

Bueno, ¿Como los demás supieron acerca de esto?, fue debido a un accidente el año pasado en la graduación de primer año, o por cierto estoy en segundo año de la preparatoria, bueno regresando a el accidente, en la graduación obtuve las mejores notas junto con otras personas... Para ser mas precisos, el mejor de primer grado fui yo, L-la mejor de segundo año f-fue Shitori Souna y El mejor de terser año fue Mitsurugi Keyta.

Tuvimos que dar un apretón de manos, y se preguntaran... ¿Eso que tiene de malo?... Bueno Shitori-san es mayor de 14 y menor de 42, cuando tome su mano... Bueno, salió espuma de mi boca.

Después de eso me empezaron a poner pruebas mis compañeros y esas pruebas terminaron con la verdad...

Bueno... Es algo extraño realmente, ¡pero no lo puedo evitar!, por suerte tengo un compañero que siempre me apoya, alguien con quien siempre contare el es...

"Naruto N500, estaría avergonzado de ti"

Ese que acaban de "escuchar" fue Korosu es un espíritu que esta ligado a mi alma si el no muere yo tampoco... O al menos si muero volvería a cuando era un bebé y aparecería en el mismo lugar donde morí... Es algo surrealista pero es algo a lo que yo y todos los anteriores yo se acostumbraron...

"¿Por que el yo N500 estaría avergonzado de mi?"

Se me olvido mencionar el echó de que cada anterior yo y yo tenemos un numero, algo que realmente es molesto ya que no soy un perro... Pero ese no es el punto, como dije cada yo tiene un número en mi caso yo soy el numero 551...

"El amaba cada parte de su tiempo libre para ir descubriéndolo afondo"

"Era un Play boy"

"Básicamente"

Podía no parecerlo pero Korosu era de mucha ayuda... El echo de que el me ayude a retener mi forma Yokai es de mucha ayuda... Vaya creo que el día de hoy estoy muy olvidadizo, soy un Yokai para ser mas precisos un Nekoshou, una forma mas avanzada de el Nekomata... Soy raro incluso en mi raza, el Nekomata macho era muy raro y el Nekoshou era prácticamente extinto... Claro que toda mi raza ha sido exterminada por los demonios, ya que al parecer una Nekoshou se volvió loca por el uso de Senjutsu... Aunque realmente me da un poco lo mismo ya que nunca vi aun Nekoshou o un Nekomata

El timbre sonó y me levante de mi asiento y comencé a caminar, todos parecen verme supongo que es algo normal, pare de caminar cuando un grupo de chicos se pararon frente mio

"O pero mira quien tenemos aquí, ¡Mira mira!"

Uno de esos chicos sacó una foto de su bolsillo, era una mujer en bikini y comenzó a restregar la foto en mi cara

"¿Que pasa? Por que no sacas espuma por tu boca"

"Es una simple fotografía que haz sacado de las revistas que miras"

Mientras decía eso hice un movimiento con mi mano que el probablemente conocía muy bien

El me tomo por el cuello de mi camisa

"¡Que haz dicho maldito...!"

"Que esta pasando aqui"

Una voz serena llamo la atención de el bravucón que me sujetaba, el me soltó y dio un paso atrás

"Te encuentras bien, Uzumaki-san"

Una mano se poso en mi hombro delicadamente

Gire mi cabeza en dirección a donde provenía aquella mano...

Lo observe y vi que era una joven adolescente con una complexión delgada pero dotada. Ella tiene su cabello azul, tiene una trenza colocada en el lado derecho de su rostro y una porción de cabello largo colocado en su izquierda.

También tiene un mechón de pelo que está ligeramente levantada pero va hacia abajo situada en la parte superior de su cabeza, ella tiene ojos color amarillos con pestañas largas

¿Cual era el problema?

Ella tenía mas de 14 y meno de 42

Espuma salio de mi boca y quede inconsciente...


	2. Un Dragón en mi Casa

No soy dueño de ningun/Anime/Manga/Novela Ligera

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me desperté de la inconsciencia en la enfermería... ¿Creían que estaba mintiendo? Pues no lamentablemente no es una mentira, el echo de que pueda tener algún contacto físico u estar cerca de chicas durante mucho tiempo, me provoca eso...

Sinceramente odio el día en que obtuve esta fobia... Era muy pequeño pero aun puedo recordar levemente

Me levante, me aliste y me dirigí a mi salón, tome mis cosas ya que ya era hora de salir desde hace rato y me dirigí a la salida de la escuela.

Las calles de Kuoh ya no eran tan concurridas a esta hora era el atardecer y probablemente todos los estudiantes ya estuvieran en sus casas

"Por favor, sal conmigo"

Escuche mis sentidos mejorados de nekoshou me permitieron escuchar la confección de una chica

Mire por el rabillo del ojo a donde estos se encontraban, era un puente que se encontraba a mi mano izquierda, no pude observar a la chica bien ya que estaba de espaldas, pero el chico... Es de mi escuela, estaba con el el año pasado en el mismo salón, Issei Hyodou, ese es su nombre, un nombre difícil de olvidar sobre todo por todas las cosas pervertidas que ha echo

Continúe caminando directamente hacia mi casa, es una casa bastante grande, abrí la puerta de la entrada, me quite las zapatillas y me dirigí a la sala de estar

"Ya llegue"

Dije sin esperar una respuesta de alguien

"Bienvenido"

Una niña salio de la cocina de mi casa, ella esta usando un traje de loli gótica

Ante tal sorpresa, mis rasgos Yokai se revelaron, salte al techo y me quede pegado a el usando mis garras

"¡¡¿Quien eres?!!"

Pregunte alarmado, como ella se había metido en mi casa

"Mi nombre es Ophis Ouroboros"

Ella me contesto tranquilamente

"¿Ophis? ¿Como el Ophis? El dragón del infinito"

Pregunte sorprendido, era realmente sorprendente... Pero ¿Que hacia de todos los lugares en mi casa?

"Así es... Te estarás preguntando, que que hago en en este lugar ¿Cierto?"

Solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza mientras bajaba del techo

"E venido para reclutarle, Uzumaki Naruto"

Ella dijo mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice

"¡¡Eh!! ¡Yo, yo por que!"

Le conteste alarmado

"Te vine a reclutar para mi grupo... Khaos Brigade"

Ella aclaro y se acerco a mi... Toco mi estomago y fruncio el seño

"Que extraño..."

Ella murmuró pero fue suficiente para que yo escuchase

"¿Que es extraño?"

"... Cuando alguien del sexo opuesto te toca, quedas inconsciente y espuma sale de tu boca... Pensaba llevarte cuando estuvieras inconsciente..."

Ella dijo mientras tocaba mi abdomen con ambas manos y hacia círculos con ellas

"Sólo funciona cuando son mayores de 14 años..."

"Yo tengo mas de 14 años"

"Y menores de 42"

"... Oh, bueno falle en ese punto..."

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, la abrió y se fue no sin antes cerrar la puerta

"Eso... Fue extraño"

Dije y me recoste en mi sofá...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Estaba caminando lentamente... No podía procesar a un lo que había pasado ayer en realidad.

Mi ausencia en el entorno que me rodea me llevo a pasar de la escuela y seguir caminando, por suerte o no alguien me detuvo

"Uzumaki-san"

Alguien menciono mi apellido y volteé en la dirección de la voz

Mi suerte no podía estar peor, frente mio estaba Shitori Souna presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la mas inteligente de la escuela, ella usa unos lentes que cubren sus ojos color violeta, tiene el cabello corto hasta su cuello, ella esta usando en uniforme de la escuela

"Uzumaki-san, la escuela esta atrás... ¿No sera que quieres saltar las clases?"

Ella me pregunto

cautelosamente...

"¡No! Estaba pensando cosas... Fue un descuido"

Después de decir eso me dirigí caminando rápido a la entrada de la escuela

"Interesante"

Escuche como decían a mi lado volteé y encontré a un tipo con lentes

"Souna Shitori, Kaicho del consejo estudiantil... Sus medidas son B77-W57-H83 cm, una interesante elección mi buen amigo..."

Este sujeto... ¿Acababa de decir las medidas de Souna?

"¿Quien eres?"

Le pregunte... Su cara se me hacia familiar...

"Mi nombre es Motohama... Pero tu me tendrás que decir desde a partir de ahora sensei".

En dijo y se ajustó sus lentes... Ahora recuerdo de donde lo conozco... El es parte de el trio pervertido de la academia kuoh

"¿Por que tendría que llamarte de esa forma?"

Pregunte con una deja levantada

"Je Je, se acerca de tu problema... ¡Y yo te ayudare a curarlo!"

Eh ¡Como el sabia acerca de mi problema!

"Se que te gusta Shitori... Te ayudaré con eso, ¡E incluso tendrás tu propio Harem!"

"No gracias"

Respondí rapidamente, no me gusta shitori...

"Eh... Entonces ¡¿Por que te desmayas cuando te toca?!"

"Un trauma, me pasa con todas las chicas"

"Que vida mas injusta... No poder acercarse a las mujeres..."

Motohama dijo y tomo mis hombros, una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo

"No te preocupes... Te ayudare a superarlo... ¡Y de paso te consigo un Harem!"

Motohama estaba bastante decidido y yo bueno... Realmente espero que esto funcione


	3. Una Partida de Ajedrez muy Tensa

No soy dueño de ningun Anime/Manga/Novela Ligera

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La O.N.U: Es cierto... Gracias

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bien"

Mitohama dijo mientras escribía en un cuaderno, estamos en el descanso bajo un árbol del gran patio que tiene Kuoh

"Si sigues estos pasos te aseguró que tendrás tu gran harem"

El me dijo mientras me entregaba la hoja de cuaderno donde estaban varios pasos

"1.- Hacerte amigo de Souna

2.- Entrar en el concejo estudiantil

3.- Hablar con las chicas del consejo estudiantil

4.- Enamorar a Souna

5.- Ignorar a Souna y Enamorar a las demás en el proceso

6.- Ignorar a todas y hablar con una amiga de la infancia

7.- Deja pasar un tiempo y Disfruta de tu Harem"

Leí de aquella hoja... La rompí en dos y mas partes con mis manos

"¡¡Oye que crees que haces!!"

Motohama me dijo cuando comencé a romper la hoja

"Ni siquiera puedo hablar con las chicas... ¡Como siquiera se te ocurre que pueda tener un Harem! Además... ¡¡Con esos pasos quien tendría un harem!!"

"Ya te dije que yo aseguro que servirá"

"Entonces ¿Donde esta tu harem?"

El silencio se dio cuando dije esas palabras... Motohama parecía deprimido ante eso

El no decía ninguna palabra y era bastante incomo estar aquí

"Valla si que la has cagado"

La voz de Korosu se escucho dentro de mi mente

'¿A que te refieres?'

Pregunte, ¿Como la había cagado esta vez?

"El peor insulto para un pervertido como el es decir eso... Supongo que el se siente increíble mente mal en estos momentos"

Korosu me explico y mire a Matsuda no podía ver sus ojos por los lentes que tenía pero pude divisar una pequeña lágrima que esta recorriendo su mejilla izquierda

(Pov Sōna)

Había estado al pendiente de ese chico... Naruto

El puede ser una gran adición a mi séquito

"¿Que sucede Kaicho?"

La voz de mi reina y mejor amiga Tsubaki, me sacó de mis pensamientos

"No pasa nada, Tsubaki"

Respondí con una mentira

Si pasaba algo, cuando toque la mano de ese chico en la graduación del año pasado pude sentir un gran poder, un poder que debía ser mio...

Abrí la puerta del club de lo oculto... Es un club donde esta mi amiga Rías Gremory, ella es la hermana menor del Maou Lucifer... Ella esta muy mimada debido a eso, y eso es un problema.

"Sōna te estaba esperando"

Rías se levantó de su escritorio, ella tiene el cabello largo hasta su espalda baja color carmesí, sus ojos son color azul verdoso

Me senté en una silla, frente a mí un tablero de ajedrez con todas sus piezas ya colocadas correctamente.

Rías entonces se sentó enfrente mío

Comenzamos nuestra contienda semanal de ajedrez, moví el peón que estaba enfrente de mi caballo un lugar hacia delante

Rías parecía emocionada...

"Sabes... Este chico, Issei es poseedor de un sacred gear"

Ella comenzó a decir y movió su pieza

"... Koneko, ven un momento por favor"

Rías llamo a una pequeña chica de 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza, ella es Koneko Tohō...

La conozco ya que se habló bastante de esto en el inframundo, según parece su hermana de la raza Nekoshou de nombre que desconozco, se enfermo de poder de su habilidad "senjutsu" una habilidad que el nekoshou tenía, asesino a su rey y huyó del inframundo... Los Nekoshou y Nekomata fueron asesinados uno por uno, pero gracias a Lucifer una Nekoshou se salvo... Esta nekoshou fue Koneko

"Ara ara ara, Buchou parece muy feliz"

Su reina se paro a su costado derecho mientras Koneko estaba en el Izquierdo

"¡Claro que lo estoy!, como te decía, Envíe a Koneko a investigar a este chico y sabes que descubrió, Jaque"

Moví mi Rey para que no acabase la partida

La inquietud de saber que era mucha... Pero no caeré en su juego

Tsubaki al ver mi inquietud preguntó

"¿Que es Rias-sama?"

Agradecí a Tsubaki mentalmente y mire a rías que estaba asiendo un puchero como una niña de 5 años que no obtiene lo que quiere

"Ouuu, bien es..."

Ella miro a koneko, ella suspiro ante las payasadas de su rey

"... Un Dragón"

Estaba sorprendida , pero no lo iba a de mostrar

"Ya veo..."

Dije y Rías parecía escéptica

"... Yo también encontré a alguien Rías"

Ella parecía sorprendida y alzo su ceja

"¿Quien es?"

Me preguntó

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Ella puso si mano en su boca tratando de no reírse

"Enserio ese chico, ¿Que le ves de especial?"

Moví mis piezas

"Cuando toque su mano... Pude sentir un gran poder... Incluso creo que si se hubiese desmallado un poco después yo sería la que se hubiese desmallado"

Ella parecía sorprendida

Y movió sus piezas una vez mas

"Supongo que canjearé mi favor el día de hoy..."

Moví mis piezas una vez mas

"... Recuerdas quien te dijo acerca del chico..."

Me levante y ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida

"Pero..."

Camine hacia las puertas dek club

"... Es Jaque Mate, Rías"

La puerta se cerro detrás de Tsubaki y mio


	4. ¿Por que Todos vienen a mi casa?

No soy dueño de Naruto/HsDxD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Personaje Hablando"

'Personaje Pensando'

(Pov) = Cambio de prespectiva

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había logrado hacer que Motohama se mejorara, es bastante extraño... Además había una inquietud que me carcomía

"Oye, Motohama"

"¿Que pasa Naruto?"

El me pregunto, no hablábamos por nuestro nombre, yo no soy del tipo que se anda con formalidades

"¿Por que me "ayudas"?

Cuando dije la palabra ayudas todo el sarcasmo que tenia se fue allí, pero pareció no ser notado por Motohama

"Mmm... Bueno veraz, mi amigo Matsuda y yo apostamos, ayuda riamos a una persona sin cadí ninguna probabilidad de que obtuvieran un harem o una novia... En mi caso yo te ayudó a ti y Matsuda ayuda a mi amigo, Issei"

El me dijo y yo me puse pensativo...

La otra vez escuche como esa chica se declaraba... ¿La habrá rechazado? No... Una persona como Issei nunca se abstendría a una propuesta como esa... ¿Entonces que pasa?

XxxxxX

Había salido de clases sin ningún otro accidente

Había estado inquieto, podía sentir como una persona me seguía, comencé a caminar mas rápido, al parecer eso hizo que la otra persona hiciera lo mismo, comencé a correr lo mas rápido que pude...

La otra persona quedo atrás en unos segundos y dejo de seguirme

Corrí tanto que llegue a mi casa en un tiempo récord

Abrí mi puerta, deje mis zapatillas y camine hacia la sala

"Bienvenido, hip"

Me quede callado, en el sillón de la sala de estar estaba un hombre, tiene ojos color violeta su cabello es de color negro salvo en la parte de adelante que lleva el color amarillo. También lleva un traje Kimono de color cafe claro y una cuidada barba.

"¿Quien eres tu?"

Entre cerré mis ojos al hombre

"O vamos todavía ¿No te acuerdas de mi? Recuerdo cuando íbamos a "admirar" como lo decías tu a los cuerpos de las mujeres de grigori"

"No"

Respondí tajante

"Bien, bien bien... Mi nombre es Azazel ¿Vale?"

El me dijo y yo abrí mis ojos sorprendido

"Tu eres Azazel, el líder de los Ángeles Caídos"

Dije mientras lo señalaba con mi dedo índice

"Ho ho ho, Así es y yo soy amigo tuyo... O al menos de los anteriores tu"

Me respondió, el estaba ebrio

"Pero sin duda alguna el mejor Naruto fue el N500, el tenia y admiraba a las mujeres... El alcohol y el dinero... Sin duda un gran amigo..."

Estaba sorprendido...

"¿Por que estas aquí?"

Pregunte

"O bueno... Supe que estabas aquí ¿Sabes? Supuse que recordabas todo... Pero veo que me equivoque... ¿Cuantos años tienes? 18, 17 o 16

"16"

Conteste

"PUF, el Naruto N501 pudo recordar todo después de cumplir 14 años y ¿Tu tienes 16? Vaya vaya"

El... ¿Se estaba burlando de mi ?

"Jajaja, Bueno... No he venido a convivir... Verás estaré aquí por unos meses... Tengo que vigilar a un tipo con Sacred Gear, Booster Gear, mande a vigilarlo con una de mis subordinadas pero parece que lo asesino... Por suerte el fue resucitado por un demonio... Estaré vigilándolo así que me quedare un tiempo"

Azezel me dijo parándose y empezando a caminar en mi dirección

Repentinamente el me golpeó en la cara

"¡¡Oye que demonios te pasa!!"

Dije mientras me sostenía mi cara

"Pensaba que me de tendrías el golpe... ¿Es acaso que no sabes pelear?"

"¡No! ¿Por que tendría que saberlo?"

Pregunte mientras me sobaba con las dos manos mi cara

"Ya sabes... Estas en un territorio muy movido, Kuoh es lugar de demonios, y no cualquier demonio, las herederas de la casa Sitri y Gremory están aquí... Y no solo eso si no que las dos son hermanas menores de el Maou Lucifer y Maou Leviathan... Ellas tienen muchas probabilidades de ser atacadas por enemigos se los Maou... Supuse que te enviaron aquí para que experimentes situaciones de peligro y tu memoria y poder vuelva..."

Estaba sorprendido, si lo que decía este tipo era verdad entonces ellos me enviaron sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento y prácticamente a un lugar de guerra... Básicamente a mi muerte

"Oye... No te preocupes yo te entrenarse, después de todo somos amigos supongo..."

Mire a azazel con lágrimas en mis ojos

"¿En-enserio?"

Azazel me sonrió

"¡Claro! ¡Te enseñaré como ser un buen amante en la cama!"

"Pudrete"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Pov Rías)

Estaba nerviosa, hace rato envíe a mi torre, Koneko, ha seguir a Uzumaki Naruto, podría incluso romper mi amistad con Sōna pero necesitó el poder del que ella hablo...

Puedes estar un poco confundido en estos momentos pero haré cualquier cosa por poder... No por que lo desee si no que es mas una necesidad

"Rías... Estas segura de esto, esto puede llevarte a un conflicto con Sōna..."

La voz de mi reina me saco de mis pensamientos, la mire y suspire

"Lo se Akeno, yo no quisiera hacerle eso pero sabes que pasara si no lo hago... ¡No quiero casarme con una persona que no amo!"

Dije y todo quedo en silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió

Era Koneko la que había abierto la puerta

"¿Que paso, Koneko-chan?"

Pregunte, ansiosa

"De alguna manera... Lo perdí de vista, no pude seguir su olor"

Ella me contesto... Como era posible esto, los sentidos de Koneko eran muy buenos, ella era veloz por lo que... Era cierto Ese chico junto con Issei podrían ayudarme a romper mi contrato de matrimonio...


	5. El Gran Problema

No soy dueño de ninguna obra de Anime/Manga/Novela Ligera que aparesca en esta Historia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxzxxxxxxxx

"Hablar"

 **"Dragon u Entidad hablando"**

(Pov)= Cambio de Perspectiva

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bien, bien..."

Azazel estaba escribiendo en un papel , había estado platicando con el durante un tiempo... Logre saber como el había caído del reino de los cielos... Fue, fue algo realmente extraño escuchar como había tenido su primera experiencia sexual...

"Mira esto"

Azazel me paso la hoja en la que anteriormente estaba escribiendo

"¿Que es esto...?"

Pregunte confundido, para que me dio esta hoja... Quizás era otra de sus estupideces

"Es una lista de todas las facciones que están en Kuoh... Para que te cuides"

Azazel me explico y yo mire La lista, Las facciones eran: Demonios, Ángeles Caídos, Vampiros, Héroes y cazadores

"¿Vampiros?"

Pregunte extrañado, se suponía que el territorio de los vampiros era transilvania no Japón

"Se que pareces confundido pero ellos no son los vampiros que todos conocen... Ellos son algo así como... Em, ¿Ninjas? Si si si, ellos utilizan chakra... Es como tu un Nekoshou pero a diferencia de ti ellos no usan el senjutsu como medio de obtener chakra..."

"¿Entonces?"

Pregunte curioso, el echo de que ellos usaran la misma energía que yo debía usar me intrigaba

"No lose..."

Me quede mirando a Azazel por un tiempo... El ambiente era tenso e incómodo

"¿No lo... Sabes?"

"No"

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

La mañana paso realmente normal, Azazel se había marchado de mi casa, no sin antes decirme que mañana mañana empezaría el entrenamiento...

Me dirigi a la escuela realmente calmado por el exterior... Pero por el interior estaba mas que nervioso

¿Como no estarlo? Habían en total 5 facciones de las cuales tenia que tener cuidado... Aunque sea "amigo" del líder de los caídos, algunos eran rebeldes por así decirlo

Llegue a la entrada de la escuela

"Uzumaki-san"

Souna Shitori me detuvo cuando hablo

"¿Me acompañarias un momento?"

Ella me dijo y comenze a temblar de nerviosismo

"E-esto... Y-Yo, c-claro... D-digo"

Trate de hablar con ella inútilmente

"¡¡¡Narutooooooo!!!"

Motohama se acercó a mi apresuradamente alejándome de Souna, para mi fortuna

Motohama me llevó a el lugar donde solemos platicar y dijo:

"Esto es malo, ¡¡Esto es malo!!"

Yo estaba confundido... ¿Que era malo?

No me quede con la inquietud y le pregunte:

"¿Que es lo malo que dices?"

"Issei, issei es lo malo"

El me respondió mientras me tomaba de los hombros

"Hablas de tu amigo... ¿Que pasa con el?"

Pregunte mientras intentaba alejar a Motohama

"¡¡Hace rato el, el... Fue llamado por la gran Rias-Onee-sama!!"

El me dijo mientras me sacudía fuertemente

"¿Mmm? Eso que tiene de malo... Deberías estar feliz por el ¿No?"

"No, si el fue llamado por ella se significa que ¡¡El esta mas cerca del Harem que tu!! No puedo perder contra Matsuda"

Así que de eso se trataba...

"Tenemos que avanzar con el plan si no quieres quedarte atras... Por cierto ¿En que club estas? Podría unirme y planificar allí... No estoy en ningún club ya que ninguno es digno de tener mis habilidades"

"No sera que ninguno te quiere por tu "personalidad"

Dije y este lo ignoro

"Bien, entonces... ¿donde esta tu club?"

XxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"¡¡Por que demonios eres de este club!!"

Motohama me grito mientras me sacudía fervientemente

Yo por otro lado estaba inexpresivo

"¿¡¡Que chica en su sano juicio entraría s este club!!?"

El me grito y yo conteste:

"Por eso mismo entre a este club... Puedo estar tranquilo dentro"

Le dije y lo aleje... Tome la manecilla de la puerta del club y la abrí, la puerta se abrió lentamente

"N-Naruto-Kun, Buenos días"

Una chica de cabello azul largo que casi cubría sus ojos con pequeños mechones como algas me saludo y yo lo devolví

"¡¡Por que demonios tienen tantas cosas aquí!!"

Motohama grito y yo lo silencie con mi mano puesta sobre su boca

"Shhhh, el profesor esta dormido"

Motohama volteo a un lugar especifico donde se encontraba un profesor calvo durmiendo

"Por que tienen tantas cosas aquí"

Repitió pero esta vez en una voz baja

"Veraz nosotros y nuestros sempai que se fueron compramos todo esto... Fue un trabajo duró... La escuela no nos toma en cerio"

Dije y Motohama me miro

"Como tomar en cerio a un club de videojuegos"

El murmuro... Así es, mi club es un club de videojuegos... Es la única forma de estar tranquilo sin chicas a mi alrededor... O bueno solo una, pero realmente no la considero una chica

Nuestros objetos de trabajo son computadoras gaming, consolas etc... Todo esto lo habíamos comprado entre los dos sempai que se fueron a l universidad, la chica y yo... Yo puse las computadoras... Y se preguntaran... ¿Como conseguiste dinero? ¿Vendes drogas... Lo robaste? O... ¿Te vendiste?

No, no hice nada de eso... Soy Naruto N551 como ya había mencionado, bueno uno de mis anteriores yo era algo así como "rico" y dejo todo a los demás Naruto... Es extraño hablar de mi de esta forma pero es la única forma de la que puedo hablar de mis yo...

Bueno como estaba diciendo... Compre las computadoras y demás accesorios Gaming... Ellos pusieron consolas controles y ahorraron los demás para una pantalla bastante grande

"B95 C58 C87"

Motohama murmuro ami lado, el estaba mirando a la chica en el salón... Espera... ¡¡El dijo sus medidas!!

Ella pareció escuchar a Motohama y comenzó a sonrojarse de vergüenza

"Oye..."

Motohama murmuró a mi oído

"... ¿Por que puedes estar a lado de esta chica sin estar nervioso?"

Motohama me pregunto al oído...

"La conozco desde que tengo memoria... Ella es algo así como una amiga de la infancia"

"Ya veo..."

Motohama dijo y me puse al lado de la chica que se puso nerviosa

"Bien... El sera un nuevo miembro del club... Así que lo mejor será presentarse"

Dije y Motohama se inclinó

"Mi nombre es Motohama Shinya... ¡¡Un placer!!"

El dijo y yo aclare mi voz

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto... Vice presidente del club de Videojuegos"

Dije y Motohama parecía sorprendido ante tal echo

"... Mi nombre es Juvia Uzumaki, Presidenta del club de Videojuegos, Esperó llevarnos bien... "

Motohama estaba en shock por no que había dicho Juvia...

"¡¡¡¡¿Queeeeeeeeee?!!!!"


	6. Secuestro Brigade

No soy dueño de Nada

xxxxxxx

"¡¡¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!!!"

Motohama grito después de escuchar la presentación de Juvia

"¿C-como pueden tener el mismo apellido?"

Motohama pregunto una vez que se calmo... Yo por otro lado estaba rezando para que el profesor no se despertase... Estaba tan concentrado asiéndolo que la pregunta que hizo me puso nervioso

"B-bueno... Veraz..."

"Somos primos"

Juvia respondió rápidamente viendo mirando mi nerviosismo... Suspire mentalmente

"¿Primos?... No se parecen"

Motohama dijo y yo conteste rápidamente

"Vamos todos tenemos que ir a clases no..."

Dije y comencé a empujar a Motohama fuera del salón...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Era un poco tarde... Para ser exactos eran las 7:30 Am... Estaba caminando en dirección a mi hogar, junto a mi estaba Juvia... Ella vivía cerca mio por lo que algunas veces cuando nos quedábamos a Jugar hasta tarde nos venimos juntos...

"Gracias"

Dije de repente, Haciendo que Juvia parpadear confundida

"¿Gra...cías?"

¿Ella estaba confundida o solo estaba jugando con migo?

"Gracias... Por lo de la mañana..."

Dije mientras ponía mis manos detrás de mi cabeza mirando hacia arriba.

Juvia se detuvo y yo voltee hacia ella ante tal acción

"No tiene nada que agradecerle a Juvia, Naruto-sama... Juvia le debe mucho mas que eso... Usted a echó tanto por Juvia que... Ni siquiera una vida seria suficiente..."

Ella hablo mientras miraba al suelo

¿Por que te habla de esa forma? Te estarás preguntando

No conozco muy bien los detalles pero conozco más o menos el porque... Hace exactamente 17 años el 10 del mes 10 ocurrió la muerte de Naruto N550... El Naruto antes que yo... Según parece el estaba en una misión junto con otros personajes de los cuales no quiero hablar por el momento... Una misión de parar a personas de las cuales desconozco el nombre, ellos... Ellos estaban experimentando con bebes... Uno de esos bebes era Juvia, bueno en fin, lograron rescatar a todos los bebés pero con el costo de la vida de casi todos menos 1... Dejando de lado eso, los bebes fueron dados a adopción... Pero Juvia era la única que no... Ella por fue uno de los tantos experimentos exitosos... No podían darla en adopción así, por lo que ella fue criada conmigo y con otros... No supieron el apellido de ella por lo que optaron por el mio

"Yo no soy al que le debe-"

Fui interrumpido cuando Juvia hablo

"Usted es Naruto-sama, y Naruto-sama ayudó a Juvia"

Ella me dijo con una sonrisa y salio corriendo en dirección a su casa... Ella vivía sola como yo...

XxxxxxzzzzzxxxzxzzzzxxzxxxX

La caminata de camino a mi hogar fue corta pero fue lo suficiente para meditar unas cosas

Entre ellas estaba mi pasado... ¿Quien soy yo? ¿Como soy? Entre tantas preguntas me cuestione otro echo... ¿Quien es Uzumaki Naruto...?

Esas preguntas realmente me intrigan... Quien sabe... No lo sabré por el momento supongo

Entre a mi casa esperando que Azazel no estuviese dentro

"Hola"

Una chica con el cabello negro largo y dos colas y orejas negras me dijo... Ella estaba nuu cerca mío... Por lo que me desmaye

"Meterlo a la bolsa"

Fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de quedarme inconsciente

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Me desperté de la inconsciencia y lo primero que vi fue negro, podía escuchar voces provenientes de la televisión y una risa

"Jajaja, ese Cartman si que es gracioso"

Fue la voz que pude escuchar, era una voz masculina

"No lo entiendo"

Una voz que reconocí como la de Ophis se escucho... Espera... ¡¡¡Ophis!!!

"¿Que comeremos hoy-nyaa? LeFay-chan no esta"

Otro voz femenina se escuchó

"No lo se y no me importa mientras tome te negro"

Otro voz carente de emociones hablo, era masculina

"¿Y usted capitán que quiere de comer?"

La primera voz le hablo a otro tipo

"¡Seguramente quiera comerme a mi-nyaa! ¡No es hací nyaa!"

"No tengo ningún interés en eso... Y en cuanto a la comida... No me importa"

Otra voz escuche pero no puedo reconocerlo gracias a la bolsa negra en mi cabeza

"No tengo ningún interés en una larga vida. Sólo me arrepiento de nacer en esta era. Un mundo sin Dios .… Me hubiese gustado derrotar a ese tipo."

La misma voz dijo en un tono "genial'

"¿Que esta haciendo?"

La voz que pude reconocer como ophis pregunto

"... Esta practicando para su encuentro con el Sekiryuutey..."

La primera voz dijo con un tono de burla

"Ya veo"

Ophis dijo y pude escuchar pasos dirigiéndose hacia mi

"Estén en sus posiciones"

Ophis dijo y 5 minutos después me quitó la bolsa de la cabeza

"Bienvenido a... Kaos Brigade"

Cuando me quitaron la bolsa todos pudieron ver mi forma Yokai siendo la mas sorprendida la chica de pelo negro...

XxxxxxxxxxxcxxcxxxxxxxxxxxX

trollmemex: Gracias, Espero y te siga interesando, y por favor sigue comentando es bueno tener mas comentarios que Like XD


	7. Ouroboros

No soy dueño de Naruto/ High school DxD u otro anime

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzxzzzxxxzxxxzx

"Hablar"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzxzzzzxxxxxxxx

Ahora que puedo verlos bien me puedo dar cuenta de sus características...

El primero es un joven vestido con la armadura antigua china, a su lado un joven con gafas y cabello rubio con un mechón de cabello en la cara, el esta usando un traje de negocios

Otra persona esta a su lado es un chico alto de estatura promedio con el cabello plateado oscuro. Su traje es una lleva de color negro con un pantalón negro y unos zapatos casuales.

La que mas llamo mi atención fue la única chica del grupo, s una joven con una figura voluptuosa, tiene el pelo largo negro y ojos color avellana con pupilas felinas. Su vestimenta consiste en un kimono negro, faja amarilla, un juego de cuentas de oro, y una venda adornada detalladamente. El interior del kimono es rojo y está abierto en sus hombros, dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos... Y no no es lo que piensan que me llama la atención... Lo que me llama la atención de ella son sus orejas de gato negro y sus dos colas... Ella era una Nekoshou... Ella igual que yo estaba sorprendida pero mucho mas que yo... Me dis ponía a hablar cuando...

"Prrr Prrrr Prrrr prrr"

Comencé a ronronear... Podía sentir como me acariciaban la parte de atrás de mis orejas

"Buen chico"

La voz de Ophis me saco de mi trance... Podía sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban de vergüenza

"¡¡¡O-oye, No soy un perro!!!"

Exclame alterado

Ella o... Lo que sea que fuera inclino su cabeza confundida y dijo

"Oh, nunca dije que fueras un perro"

"Gracias"

"Eres un gato"

"¡¡¡No soy nada de eso!!!"

Dije Alterado... Eso se fue cuando sentí como jalaban mis orejas y mi cola

"¡Oi...!"

"¿Como...? ¿Como es posible...?"

La chica Nekoshou me estaba jalando las orejas...

Espuma salio de mi boca y quede inconsciente

XxxxxxxxxxX

Desperté de la inconsciencia con alguien dándome leves golpes en la mejilla, abrí mis ojos y vi a Azazel

"¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaahh!!!!"

Grite asustado, me senté y fui para atrás rápidamente

"Oí, que te pasa"

Azazel me pregunto y logre escuchar el sonido de pasos acercándose a mi habitación

"¡¡Naruto-sama se encuentra...!!"

Juvia entro a mi habitación alarmada, pero en cuanto entro su cara se puso roja y cerro la puerta

"¿Que le pa..."

Iba a preguntar pero note algo extraño... No tenia ropa

Silencio...

Voltee a ver a Azazel con movimientos casi roboticos...

"Oye oye, Yo no he sido yo llegue hace nada, esa chica estaba afuera de tu casa..."

El se defendió alzando sus manos al aire

Si el no había sido, entonces ¿Ophis? Pero par que me desnudaría...

Una imagen entonces vino a mi mente... Ophis y esa chica Nekoshou con solamente calcetines que llegaban a sus rodillas y nubes tapando sus zonas privadas...

'Onii-chan'

Ambas dijeron a la vez y se abalanzaron sobre mi...

"Oye, Naruto"

Azazel me saco de aquella imagen... ¡Oh, No! Motohama probablemente me este contagiando de el gen pervertido... Además... ¡¡Ophis es un Dragón sin género!! ¡Osea que puede ser hombre o mujer... O ambas! ¡¡Es... Es muy complicado ese tema!!

"¿Que pasa?"

Pregunte

"Ese tatuaje en tu hombro y muñecas..."

El me hizo ver mi hombro... La marca en mis muñecas las tengo desde que nací... Pero el hombro no, es es, una especie de dragón que se esta comiendo a si mismo... ¿Que significa?

"Las marcas en mis muñecas las tengo desde que Nací... Pero la del hombro no..."

Le explique y el se acerco para verla de cerca

"Esta marca... Haz tenido contacto con el dragón del infinito... ¿Ophis?"

Iba a decir que si pero la marca brillo y me detuvo

"Tomare eso como un si... Si es eso así... Entonces esta marca es... Ouroboros..."

"¿Ouroboros?"

"Si, es la marca de Ophis... Es la bendición de Ophis... Investigare de esto... Por el momento, tu y yo nos iremos a entrenar"

"¿Entrenar?"

"Si, tomaras unas vacaciones de una semana donde enfrenarás y trabajaras para mi..."

El dijo y yo temí por mi vida

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Estábamos en el inframundo... Estamos exactamente en el territorio de los ángeles caídos, era una gran ciudad... Y estaba nervioso... A eso le atribuimos el echo de que cuando miraba a un sitio las mujeres me Guiñan el ojo... Según Azazel es por uno de los Naruto anteriores a mi...

"Entonces... ¿A donde vamos?"

Pregunte

"A mi casa por supuesto"

El contesto y llegamos en silencio

La casa de Azazel parecía una mansión...

Entramos y el me guió hasta una habitación, entramos y lo que vi me dejo impresionado... Era una biblioteca gigante

Azazel paso y tomo un par de libros me los dio y dijo

"Tienes que leerlo dentro esta el entrenamiento que anteriores Naruto hicieron... Cuando lo tengas listo me avisas..."

Acto seguido se fue...

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Pov Ophis)

Todo esta yendo a la perfección... Pronto tendré la paz que siempre anhele recuperar... Pronto gran rojo morirá...

Con la nueva adición a Khaos Brigade... Puedo derrotarlo, el poder de la bestia destructora esta ahora en mi grupo... La única bestia que puede igualar a gran rojo... El poder que fue otorgado a los dos mas poderos hijos de dios... Es...

"JaJaJaJa, este capitulo estuvo genial"

"Este Te esta delicioso... Se nota que es de alta calidad"

"Bueno, lo traje desde la india de mi misión, Onii-sama"

"No tengo ningún interés en una larga vida. Sólo me arrepiento de nacer en esta era. Un mundo sin Dios .… Me hubiese gustado derrotar a ese tipo."

"¡Aun no puedo creer que otro Nekoshou este con vida! ¡Y es macho sabes lo que significa Le Fay-chan Nyaa!"

...Solo ese poder lo lograra...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leon Solitario: Gracias

Trollmemex: Gracias


	8. El Inicio del Cliche

No soy dueño de Nada

xxxxxxxxx

'Mas, ¡Mas! ¡Kouta-kun, mas profundo'

'Estoy a punto de...'

Kouta gruño, el comenzó a mover sus caderas mas rápido en la unión con su amante

'¡¡Kouta!!'

'Usagi'

Ambos amantes llegaron a su clímax al mismo tiempo... Kouta callo encima de los pechos de Usagi cansado...

"¡¡¡¡¿Que demonios?!!!!"

Grite y lance el libro que estaba leyendo... ¡¡¡Era un puto libro porno!!!

¡¡¿Como eso me va a ayudar a entrenar?!!!

"¡¡Naruto tenemos problemas!!"

Azazel entro a la biblioteca repentinamente

"¡¡¡¡¡Claro que los tenemos idiota, como pretendes que entrene con un libro porno!!!!!"

"¡Vaya, Gracias! Lo estaba buscando"

Azazel recogió el libro y lo abrazo como si fuera un tesoro valioso

"¿Sabes lo mejor?"

El me preguntó y yo conteste molesto

"¿Que?"

"Fue escrito por... O claro, ¡Tu!"

La sangre de mi cara disminuyo y si me pudiera ver diría que estoy pálido

"¿Y-yo?"

Dije mientras me señalaba a mi mismo

"Exacto... Pero eso no es importante... ¡Tienes problemas!"

¿Problemas? ¿Que problemas tengo ahora

Pensé confundido

Azazel pareció notar mi condición y dijo

"Kokabiel... Tu problema es Kokabiel'

"¿Kokabiel?"

Sabia su nombre debido a que el era un Ángel Caído reconocido como 'estrella de dios' claro eso cuando fue un ángel

"Si si, el renegó de Grigori... No se lo que planea pero digamos que el... Te odia"

"¿P-por que?"

"No lose... Pero no te soporta... El punto es que debes entrenar a un mas duro para poder sobrevivir... A si que toma"

El me entrego otro libro bastante extraño, parece que esta cerrado por un candado con un circulo extraño en el centro

Azazel tomo un dedo de mi mano izquierda y lo puso en el circulo

"Ouch"

Dije por el pequeño dolor que sentí al poner el dedo en ese sitio, una pequeña navaja me saco sangre suficiente como para poder llenar el circulo

Después de que se llenase el candado brillo y desapareció

"Que fue eso..."

Dije inconsciente mente

"Eso amigo mio es un sello fuin, que solo reacciona a la sangre de... Bueno tu"

Azazel me explico

"Dentro de este están técnicas y mas cosas... Leelo y memorizarlas... Puedes irte a casa si lo deseas... El viernes iré por ti para entrenar..."

Azazel me dijo y un circulo mágico apareció abajo mio tragando me

XxxxxxxxxX

Aparecí arriba de mi cama con el libro en la mano, y estaba con un conflicto mental

¿Lo leía? O No... Tengo miedo de que puede contener el libro

Me arme de valor y abrí el libro y comenzó mi lectura

'Hola... No se como empezar esto pero esto... Soy Naruto N500, no se cual es tu numero pero supongo que estas aquí leyendo esto por alguna razón, supongo que no haz recordado nada por lo que te explicaré unas cuantas cosas muy importantes... Tu poder proviene de uno de los primeros hijos de dios... No he descubierto a un como ni quien... Puede que ni siquiera sepas quienes son los primeros hijos de dios... Te lo explicaré si así lo deseas pero si no lo quieres saber puedes saltar dos o tres paginas'

XxxxzxxxxxX

Donde... ¿Donde estoy?_

Me pregunte mientras abría mis ojos, era un claro y frente mio unos pilares puestos para ser un circulo, en el centro un objeto triangular

"Hermano"

Alguien dijo y yo voltee al lugar donde se escucho

Era, era un hombre con el cabello largo lacio y ojos cafés

"¿Iremos?"

Preguntó el hombre a mi lado... Mi cuerpo asintió sin que yo se lo ordenase... ¿Comencé a volar?

Es muy extraño todo esto, mi cuerpo se dirigí por los aires al objeto en el centro, aterrizó y miro a mi lado

La persona a mi lado comenzo a acercarse a ese objeto, en ese momento mi cuerpo se acerco rápidamente al de la persona, el parecía querer tocar eso... Cuando por fin lo alcance el ya a había tocado el objeto, este comenzó a brillar... Una extraña sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo, caí de espaldas al piso y mire al sujeto...

"Tenemos que avisarle a padre..."

El me dijo, se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme... Acto seguido unas alas de ángel aparecieron en su espalda... El voló y mi cuerpo lo siguió...

Xxxxxxxxx

Desperté de el sueño sudando... Que había sido eso... Es extraño...

En el escritorio de mi derecha estaba el libro junto con otro mas... Espera... Otro mas... ¿De donde salio ese libro?

Lo tome y lo abrí... Dentro había una carta...

'Hola, este libro es el diario de Naruto N500 por lo que realmente no es necesario que lo leas para tu entrenamiento pero te lo dejó por si te interesa...

Azazel'

Leí lo que la carta decía y realmente estaba inquieto por lo que habría dentro... Espero que no estén las experiencias sexuales de el 500 aquí...

'Esto es difícil de decir pero... Recupere mi poder y con eso mis memorias... Es extraño todo esto, tengo un gran dilema en estos momentos... ¿Quien soy yo?... Muchos me han explicado lo mismo sabes... Soy el uno de los 2 capitanes del escuadrón mas fuerte del mundo... Pero esas no son las respuestas que me he planteado...Necesitaba respuestas a mis preguntas ¿Quien soy yo...? ¿Que soy yo...? Puede que no haya sido la respuesta a todas mis preguntas pero me abrió los ojos... "La vida es algo maravilloso... Solo el echó de estar vivo es una bendición... Que otros desearían tener..." esas palabras cambiaron mi forma de ver las cosas... Y me hizo darme cuenta de algo importante, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki... ¿Y que soy...? El capitán del escuadrón'

Las siguientes letras estaban borrosas... Quizás el Naruto N500 no era un pervertido... Lo que leí realmente ¿cambio la forma en la que veía las cosas? ...

No

XxxxxX

El día paso sin ningún inconveniente...

Leí el primer libro que me entregó Azazel... Para ser mas exactos la historia de los hijos de dios... Aunque la única pagina que mas o menos se entendía tenia muchas cosas inconclusas por lo que no se entendía del todo...

'Supongo que después de haber leído la historia estarás al tanto de todo... Podría explicarte como controlar el poder que esta dentro tuyo... Pero realmente no lo podrás obtener hasta que recuperes tus memorias y despiertes ese poder... Además de que con tus memorias estará el manejo de este, por lo que te explicaré el manejo del chakra... Antes que nada tienes que saber que es el chakra... El chakra es la "fusión" de la energía Espiritual y Física... Estos dos pueden modificarse a lo que conocemos como Chakra elemental... Este a su vez puede trasformase en cualquier elemento... Katon, Doton, Suiton y Ratito... Aunque suponiendo que no haz "desbloqueado" tu poder aun tus conductos de chakra no están abiertos... Por lo que saca un poco de tu sangre de tu dedo pulgar y colocarlo en el sello que esta debajo...'

Después de leer eso hize lo que me pidió, saque sangre de mi pulgar y lo coloque en el sello extraño...

"¡¡¡Aaaaahhhh!!!"

Un dolor gigantesco recorrió todo mi cuerpo... Desde mis pies a mi cabeza... Quede inconsciente por el dolor...

Xxxxxxx

Desperté de la inconsciencia con un dolor en todo el cuerpo... Era extraño el hormigueo que sentía

'Puede doler...'

Leí del libro

'Supongo que te estarás preguntando que que fue eso... Bueno ese fue un parásito que diseñe para que tus conductos de chakra se abrieran, ahora mismo el parásito esta fusionando tu energía espiritual y física... Sal a caminar para que el parásito trabaje mas rápido...'

El libro decía eso... Pero el dolor era mas cuando me movía... Sin duda alguna la fuerza se consigue con dolor...

XxxxxxxX

Salí de mi casa y comencé a caminar... Hoy era domingo por lo que no tenia clases... Podía ir al Recreativo... Revise mi billetera, para mi suerte tiene unos cuantos billetes

Me dirijo al Recreativo, estaba bastante cerca de la escuela ya que atraían a mas personas por ello

Cuando finalmente llegue y entre me di cuenta de una cosa... ¡Casi todos los arcades están llenos...!

Era domingo por lo que era lógico en realidad, me dirigí a una maquina de peluches... Inserte una moneda, los peluches estaban colocados de tal forma que no se pudieran sacar pero... ¿Que es eso? Un... ¿Hilo? Quizás sea el hilo de la etiqueta, el hilo estaba justo a lado de la salida de los muñecos... Justo encima estaban varios muñecos, era una acción arriesgada pero... Quien no arriesga no gana...

Estaba apunto de presionar el botón cuando

"¡¡¡Encerio!!! ¡¡¿Otra vez?!!"

Otra persona en una de estas maquinas grito y agito la máquina, un guardia lo intento sacar, el lleva puesto una gorra que cubre la mitad de su rostro, y una especie de abrigo

El siguió intentando safarce de aquel agarre del guardia, estaba tan concentrado en el espectáculo que no presione el boton... La garra bajo y sorprendentemente tomo aquel hilo, el peluche dueño del hilo salio pero no solo, 8 peluches mas salieron en una cascada de ellos, el sonido de la maquina por haber ganado resonó 9 veces, llamando la atención de todos incluyendo a el tipo de los guardias

Tome los muñecos y salí de el recreativo...

¿Ahora que hago con todos estos muñecos?

Me pregunte a mi mismo, solo quería uno, seguí caminando eso hasta que Korosu me hablo

"Ten cuidado te están siguiendo"

El me dijo y yo pare en seco

'¿Me están siguiendo?'

Voltee a ver y pude divisar una sombra...

"No mires, son dos, parece que uno es inexperto, pero el otro es ya un experto, su presencia es casi indetectable"

Trague saliva y me disponía a seguir con mi camino pero...

"Onii-sama, podría por favor bajar a mimi"

Una niña de 9 años me pregunto y señalo hasta un árbol, el gato parecía asustado a las alturas

"Cla-claro"

Dije nervioso, tengo que mantener la calma, si no hago nada puedo sobrevivir...

"Podrías ajustarme esto"

Dije mientras le daba los peluches, comencé a trepar el árbol y me subi a la rama donde el gato se encontraba,

"Ven, tranquilo todo estará bien"

Dije y acerque mi mano al gato, este me rasguño... Es extraño que un gato me ataque s menos que... Es macho este gato... Algunos y muy pocos gatos macho sienten que otros les robaran su territorio, eso era un gran problema... Me acerque mas a el gato por la rama y lo logre lo atrape... Me puse de pie e iba a saltar para caer en el piso pero, la rama donde estaba parado comenzó a menearse lo que provoco que mi equilibrio se perdiese, caí de espaldas y cerré los ojos esperando la caída con el gato en mis manos... No susedio

Abrí mis ojos solo para ver la cara de la niña al revés confundida, el gato entonces salto de mis brazos a mi barbilla y luego fue a los brazos de la niña, ella soltó mis peluches y tomo al gato

"Gracias, Onii-sama"

La niña me dijo y se fue...

Mire hacia mis pies los cuales estaban pegados a la rama del árbol

"¿Que de...? Aah"

Comenzó a decir para luego caer, tome mis peluches y me fui de aquel lugar...

Tengo a una persona siguiendo me... ¿Como demonios lo pierdo?

"Naruto, corre, esos tipo poseen chakra, son tres de ellos..."

Korosu me informo y yo comence a correr lo mas rápido que pude

"A tu izquierda en un tejado se encuentra uno, a tu derecha igual y detrás tuyo también..."

Korosu dijo y yo voltee a la Izquierda... Pude ver como una sombra saltaba a través de los tejados...

Entre a un callejón y suspire aliviado... Si ellos estaban yendo por los tejados la probabilidad de que me encuentren en este callejón es mínima

"¿Quien eres?"

Una voz detrás mio me congelo, voltee y lo que vi me dejo mas frío que el polo norte... Era una chica, si mi suerte tenia que decidir que la persona que me matara en esta vida es una chica... Vaya cliché,

Es una chica con largo cabello negro y ojos verdes.Se ata el pelo en una coleta alta y deja unos mechones de cabello colgando a cada lado de su cara, ella esta usando una blusa sin mangas que hace resaltar sus senos

" Seraphim, ¿Que haces aquí?"

Oh no... Otra chica... Encerio, esto esta siendo una total cosa extraña

La otra persona es una chica atractiva con largo cabello negro y ojos carmesí ella esta usando el uniforme femenino de mi escuela... Espera... ¡¡¿Queeee?!!

" Sarasvati... Y también Maelstrom"

La chica a la que llamaron Seraphim dijo, otra persona llego a el callejón... Espera... ¡es el chico de el recreativo!...

Bueno mínimo es un chico...

"... No haz respondido... ¿Que haces aquí?"

"Note un rastro de chakra... Vine a revisar que todo estuviera bien"

Seraphim respondió y me observo, sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo carmesí... Todos en el callejón me observaron...

"¡Oye yo te conozco, tu vas a mi escuela, eres Uzumaki Naruto!"

El chico dijo y se acerco ami señalándome al rostro

"Oí, Naruto, deja me tomar el control"

'A que te refiere..'

Korosu tomo el control de mi cuerpo sin consultarme... ¡¡El podía tomar el control!!

"No se a que te refieres... Yo soy Menma Satou... Nos vemos luego..."

Korosu dijo y comenzó a correr a través de las paredes... ¡Que demonios!

"¡¡No escaparas!!"

La llamada Saravasti grito, ella lanzo un contenedor de basura vacío a mi cuerpo... ¡¡Como demonios pudo siquiera levantarlo!! ¡¡Esto esta siendo muy cliché!!

El contenedor de basura le dio de lleno a Korosu... Korosu bueno mi cuerpo... ¿Como demonios le llamo? Bueno Korosu callo encima del chico, y el contenedor igual... No podía ver nada por la falta de luz que hacia el contenedor, ni sentir ya que bueno... Yo no estoy controlando me...La luz se hizo cuando levantaron el contenedor... Sólo puedo ver la cara del chico que estaba con los ojos abiertos... Mi cuerpo o Korosu se movió hacia atrás... Espera ... lo estaba besando... Enserio... Esto parece Nisekoi...

"¡¡¡¡Regresa me el control hijo de puta!!!!"

'Tranquilo digo...'

"Tranquilo nada... ¡¡Mi primer beso fue con un hombre!!"

'Bueno .. En teoría ese no fue tu primer beso...'

El dijo y me regreso el control de mi cuerpo...

Voltee a ver a el tipo para pedirle disculpas pero... Una gran sorpresa

Ella tiene cabello rubio, el lado derecho de su cabello para ser atado con una cinta, y en su cofre pueden verse unos pechos copa E... El... Era una Ella... Y yo... La bese... ¿Saben lo que significa, no?

Adivinaron... Inconsciente


	9. La monja Asia

no soy dueño de nada

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzxxxxxx

Vaya esto se esta repitiendo mucho por esta semana... ¿Cuantas veces he despertado así esta semana? 6... 5... 8...

No lo se y sinceramente no me importa... Además de esto ¿donde estoy?

Es un cuarto obscuro... Lo único que pudo ver es la cama en la que estoy sentado y una puerta abierta...

Me levanto de aquella cama y camino hacia la puerta...

"Haz despertado, Basura"

La chica de nombre Seraphim estaba al lado de la puerta

Yo como buen Yo comencé a correr como un loco

"Haz despertado"

La chica Sarasvati apareció frente mio cruzada de brazos, frene lo mas rápido posible y gire hacia la izquierda... Vaya error

"U-uzumaki-san, Que bueno que allás despertado"

La chica a la cual bese por causa de el destino estaba frente mío

No se como terminamos aquí...

Dentro de la estructura donde me encontraba había un puesto de ramen... Si bueno, yo nunca e comido ramen... Nunca vi la necesidad de comerlo...

"P-podrian D-decirme ¿Donde estoy?"

Estaba sentado esperando mi ramen, estaba tres sillas separado de ellas

"No" x2

Fue una respuesta rápida pero concisa...

El sonido de como estaban preparando el ramen era lo único que se podía escuchar

Nos entregaron el ramen... Tomo mis palillos y tome la pasta, la dirigí a mi boca y comí...

Shock

Quede totalmente en shock ante el sabor de aquel manjar... La comida de los dioses era li que había comido...

Xxxxxxxv

Estaba caminando en dirección a mi casa... Me habían dejado en algún lugar alejado de donde estaba... Pero aun así no me importaba... Había probado la mejor comida de el mundo... Y eso era lo importante... Estaba bastante lejos de mi casa por lo que era bastante el trayecto que tenia que recorrer...

"Instrucciones por favor ... ¿puedo obtener algunas indicaciones?"

"¿Inglés?"

Me pregunte cuando escuche el sonido de alguien hablando uno de mis ... idiomas hablados.Podía agradecerle a los estudios por enseñar inglés,

Si era sincero Japón tenía ... bueno, la gente tenía muchas miradas comunes.Cabello castaño, ojos marrones o avellana, y generalmente piel pálida a curtida que no era en realidad un color de piel "caucásico".Claro, a la juventud de Japón le gustaba teñir los colores de su cabello, pero aún así se podía ver el negro o el marrón en el cabello.Por lo general, era fácil elegir un extranjero en Japón.

Como la monja que estaba parada con una maleta grande detrás de ella, pidiéndole a la gente las instrucciones en el único idioma que entendía.

Largo, corte recto, cabello rubio del mismo color que su propio cabello.Piel de color melocotón suave, algo que contrasta con su propia piel bronceada de melocotón.Tenía los ojos verde mar con una redondez suave para ellos, diferente a los ojos más estrechos de los japoneses.Tenía un cuerpo delgado, más apropiado para su edad, pero tenía las caderas ensanchadas.Sin embargo, su ropa era la de una monja, bastante sorprendente.Llevaba una chaqueta negra en la parte superior con mangas largas y una falda de longitud media.

"Hola ... necesito algunas indicaciones ..."

Continuó hablando con todos los que la estaban pasando.La mayoría no entendió sus palabras, y otros la ignoraron por ser extranjera

"¡Oye!"

llame a la chica mientras levantaba mi mano para llamar su atención.

"Te daré indicaciones si las necesitas".

le dije mientras me acercaba a ella.Deje mi fobia atrás por el momento, estaba de buen humor después de probar aquella comida

Ella me miró ... porque no estaba segura de loqueestaba diciendo esta vez.

"¿Eh?"

Preguntó tiernamente, No me malinterpreten por mi fobia, puedo tener la fobia de cerca pero a unos metros de distancia puedo estar tranquilo y decir si una chica es linda o no... Y esta chica es una chica malditamente linda.

"... Te daré instrucciones. Soy Uzu ... soy Naruto Uzumaki".

Dije mientrascambiabaa hablar inglés para ella.Incluso me presente a mi mismo de la manera en que ella lo entendería.

Dado que la mayoría de los otros países fueron introducidos primero por su nombre de pila,

Yo haría eso por ella.

"Na ... ru ... a ... Hola Naruto, soy Asia. Asia Argento. ¿Sabes cómo llegar a esta dirección?"

La chica de Nombre Asia me preguntó mientras sacaba un pequeño trozo de papel de su bolsillo.Ella me dio el papel.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la dirección... Era mi casa, la dirección que estaba en el papel ..

"¿La conoce?"

La monja me pregunto

"Erm... B-bueno verá... Yo vivo ahí..."

La monja pareció sorprendida y luego suspiro aliviada

"Que bueno... Entonces usted debe ser Naruto-sama... ¿Verdad?"

Naruto... ¿Sama?... Donde eeh escuchado eso...

"S-si..."

Me aleje de mis pensamientos y conteste frotándome la parte de atrás de la cabeza... Estaba nervioso ¿Que querría una monja conmigo...?

La monja entonces me tendió una carpeta con varios documentos

"¿Que es...?"

Una hoja se callo de la carpeta... Me agache y la tome... Había algo escrito en ella

Naruto... Si estas leyendo esto significa que Asia ya esta contigo... Supongo que te preguntarás ¿Que hace una monja en mi casa? Bueno...

Ella fue expulsada de la iglesia por culpa de un demonio... No tenemos claro los detalles ya ha que no nos quiso contar con lujo de detalles..

Todavía no te preguntarás lo mismo bueno

Ra enviamos con tuvo ya que un grupo de

Inglés caídos va detrás de ella por lo que hemos pensado que, como estas en terreno

En posesión de demonios ellos no podrán

Segirla o al menos eso creemos...

A si que cuida la... Estaremos contigo dentro de poco

PD: Tenemos dos nuevas compañeras

Virgo

Sostuve la carta temblando...¡¡¿ Que demonios les pasa para ofrecer mi casa?!!

Bueno era una monja por lo que no había tanto problema

"¿A-algun problema?"

La monja me pregunto nerviosa

"No no no no no, bueno creo que deberíamos estar caminando hacia casa..."

Le dije a la monja que asintió y caminamos, supongo que no hay problema, digo después de todo es una monja

¿Que querrían los ángeles caídos con la monja?

Bueno tendría que preguntarle a Azazel... El era el líder ¿No?

Estábamos apuntó de llegar a ni casa en completo silencio

"Entonces... ¿Como conoce a virgo-sama?"

La monja Asia me pregunto

Como dije antes ella murió junto con migo y otros compañeros por lo que a ella la conocí desde su tengo memoria, era algo extraño pero sinceramente no recuerdo mucho sobre mi infancia

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando...

"Nekochan"

Eso hizo que me helará, Asia había dicho aquello por lo que me puse nervioso, por suerte para mi ese comentario no estaba dirigido hacia mi, un gato negro con ojos avellana estaba en la entrada de mi casa.


	10. Nekochan

No soy dueño de ninguna novela ligera uo manga

xxxxxxxxx

 **No he podido responder varios reviews ya que los dos anteriores capitulos ya estaban escritos...**

bladetri: Gracias x2

alkirius: No, el titulo se ira explicando conforme pase la historia

Trollmemex: Gracias

Leon Solitario: Gracias

Mario.R.E: Gracias

 **Dejadme largas criticas, me ayuda bastante a ir mejorando**

 **xxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El gato salto a mis brazos cuando nos acercamos a la entrada

"Nekochan"

Asia se acercó al gato en mis brazos

"Gagg"

El gato intento rasguñar a Asia, por suerte para ella logró quitarse antes de recibir el rasguñó de aquel gato

Asia parecía triste por este echó... ¿alguien siquiera se pondría triste por que algún animal?

Esa pregunta podía llegar a ser algo confusa, mientras te sentirías triste por el echo de que un animal preciado para ti muriera ¿Por que por un animal que apenas viste? Quizás realmente no comprendo nada de el sexo femenino

Deje al gato en el piso y camine ignorándolo, el gato quería entras pero no lo dejaría, claro que no lo hubiera dejado si no hubiera saltado a los brazos de Asia

Cuando el gato se subió a los brazos se Asia puede ver una pequeña mueca de dolor en su pequeño rostro

"Nekochan"

Asia abrazo a el gato con tanto cariño que hizo que me replanteara mi pregunta nuevamente, ella me miro... Si soy sincero no me importaría realmente el echo de tener un gato en mi casa, claro mientras no se meta en mi territorio (Mi habitación) no tenia problemas

Suspire y dije

"Puedes traerlo, no hay problema"

Ella me miro con una sonrisa

"Oíste eso nekochan"

Asia le hablo al gato que maullo en respuesta

Abrí mi puerta, Asia entro y yo le seguí

Me quite las zapatillas y las acomode, Asia observó mis acciones e hizo lo mismo

"Puedes dejar ahí tu sombrero (No tengo la menor idea de que es lo que usan las monjas en la cabeza)"

Señale un pequeño mueble que se encontró en la sala, estoy intentando mantenerme a un metro alejado de ella, no es que no quiera acercarme... Bueno siendo sincero si... Pero yo no tengo la culpa, la culpa la tiene... ¿Eh?... No logró recordar el inició de mi fobia, es extraño, recuerdo que tenia alguna pista de que me paso para obtener la fobia... Mierda

"¿Naruto?"

La suave voz de Asia me saco de mis pensamientos

Voltee y observe... Ahora puedo ver mucho mejor su rostro... Su cabello rubio y ojos verdes, su piel y la preocupación en sus ojos, si en este momento me dijeran que ella es un ángel sin alas lo creería

Mi rostro se calentó y cambie de tema rápidamente

"B-bueno veamos tu habitación..."

Subí las escaleras rápidamente y me dirigí a la habitación de invitados siendo seguido por Asia, abrí la puerta y observe, era una habitación sensilla, una cama sin sábanas, a su lado derecho un escritorio de madera, y al izquierdo un pequeño ropero, la habitación es totalmente blanca

"Traeré algunas sábanas, en lo que no hago puede instalarse"

Me dirigí a mi propia habitación... A diferencia de la de invitados esta tenia muchísimo mas cosas

Mi escritorio tenia varios libros de texto junto con otras cosas escolares, una laptop, entre otras cosas, mi cama es para una sola persona al igual que la de invitados, a su lado derecho un Pequeño mueble con toda mi ropa, no uso mucho ropa ya que usualmente me mantengo dentro de casa jugando a videojuegos, estudiar y hacer tarea, mas que nada salgo a comprar cosas para comer

Abrí mi armario y observe... Estaría casi vacío si no fuera por las sabanas dentro de el, las tome y me dirigí a el cuarto de Asia, toque un par de veces y después de un "Adelante" abrí la puerta, en la cama se encuentra la maleta con solamente un folder con papeles dentro, extendido en la cama el uniforme de mi escuela junto con el de educación física, ropa interior y... Mi rostro se calentó y sentí como mi algo líquido bajaba por mi fosa nasal derecha, me voltee y limpie la sangre que salio

¡Una cosa fue verlo en la revista que me mostró ese tipo y otra es verlo en persona!

"Emm ¿Naruto? ¿Estas bien?"

Asia se acerco a mi y yo volteé antes de que se acercara demasiado.

"S-si, estoy bien no te preocupes, sólo necesitó un baño"

Dije y deje las sabanas para luego irme de la habitación

Llegue al baño y comencé a preparar la bañera, mis rasgos nekoshou salieron a la luz... Mis orejas de gato amarillas con las puntas rojas asemejándose a llamas, mis dos colas igual

El día de hoy fue muy agitado para mi, digo, yo no salgo y esas experiencias que obtuve hoy fueron demasiadas para mi cuerpo...

Click

Los peluches que gane en la recreativa... No se donde quedaron... Bueno no me interesa tampoco

comencé a des vestirme y cuando ya estuve completamente desnudó entre a la bañera, es bastante relajante si me preguntan, disfrute el agua caliente en mi cuerpo... Eso hasta que pude divisar al gato que recojimos hace nada... El gato salto a la bañera... ¿Que no a los gatos no les gusta mojarse?

Esa pregunta no tuve ni siquiera tiempo de meditar la... Un peso fue puesto en mis piernas, el agua de la bañera se derramo y una chica sustituyo a el gato...

Era la chica de la guarida de Ophis

"¿Sorprendido Nyaa~?"

Ella esta completamente desnuda y en mis piernas

"¿Que pasa Nyaa~?"

Ella esta completamente desnuda y en mis piernas

"¿Te comió la legua el gato Nyaa~?".

Ella esta completamente desnuda y en mis piernas

"Mou vamos al menos reacciona, Na-Ru-To-Kyuun~"

Ella se acerco a mi oreja (Humana) y la mordió... A y por cierto Ella esta completamente desnuda y en mis piernas

Xxcxcccccccccccccc

Pov ?

Estoy actualmente acostada en mi cama, abrazando unos muñecos, estoy... Confundida, una persona hace ya unas horas me... Me beso, mi primer beso... Para mi facción según la ley cuando eso pasa se significa que están casados... Es algo que nunca creí que estaría, estoy casada, mi sueño se hizo realidad... Siempre quise ser una esposa, nunca creí que fuera así... Aunque no culpó a la persona que me beso... Después de todo, el no tuvo la culpa, aquella sensación que sentí volvió de repente... Toque mis labios, mi pecho late rápidamente... Era esto ¿Amor?... No lo creó... Mas bien eran nervios, ¿Como seré de esposa? ¿El me aceptara? ¿Seré una buena madre?

Madre...

¿Como se llamaran nuestros hijos?

Si fuera niña... Aki

Si fuera niño... Un nombre que se parezca al de su padre... ¿Quizas...?

Boruto

Si Aki Uzumaki y Boruto Uzumaki...

Y... ¿Yuki Uzumaki?

xxxxxxxxxxxzzx


	11. Los dos Hermanos

No soy dueño de Ningun Anime/Manga/Novela ligera

Xxxxxxx

Mario RE: Lo hice esta al final del capitulo y saludos supongo

Xxxxxxx

Acabo de leer el volumen 24 de dxd y ... Kuroka y Koneko proteger... Y el padre que se joda!!!

Xxxxx

Pov Kuroka

Es algo bastante extraño, EH venido a 'seducir' a el chico de nombre Naruto...

Nunca lo habría echó si el no fuese Nekoshou macho, era bastante extraño el echó de que existía otro nekomata aparte de mi hermanita Shirone, el echó de que sea nekoshou es aun mas extraño, y que sea macho lo hace incluso mas extraño, quiero revivir mi raza y el es la opción mas viable para hacerlo, antes de que supiese de su existencia estaba detrás de el Actual Hakuryuutei, Vali lucifer, mi capitán de equipo, el es considerado el hakuryuutei mas poderoso que a existido, el es muy poderoso, siendo así mis gatitos nacerán fuertes pero... El echo de que sea mitad demonio gracias a la estúpida pieza de demonio, mi rango de quedar embarazada se disminuye a un 21 cuando entre en mi periodo de fertilidad.

Claro que me infiltre en su casa en mi forma neko gracias a esa monja, aunque me provocó bastante dolor que tuve que contener, ella tenia una cruz en su pecho, si bien no me toco su misma aura pura me afectaba bastante y otra vez era por la estúpida pieza de el demonio

Había estado esperando una oportunidad para poder acercarme pero no lo encontraba hasta que observe como se dirigía al baño con una toalla en su hombro, esta era mi oportunidad

Me colé en el baño y observe como se relajaba y sus rasgos Nekoshou salían a la luz

Era algo maravilloso, sus colas son amarillas y en la punta cambia a un color naranja con rojo, lo mismo con sus orejas

El pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia y dijo

"Pensaba que los gatos no les gustaba bañarse"

Esas palabras me sacaron de mi aturdimiento comencé a caminar hasta llegar a una distancia para saltar a la bañera, salté y entre al agua

"¿Que de...?"

Volví a mi forma real en sus piernas

"¿Sorprendido? Nyaa~"

El no dijo nada

"¿Que pasa?~ ¿Te comió la lengua el gato ~? Nyaa~"

No volvió ha hacer nada

"Vamos NA-RU-TO-KYUUN~"

el se desmayo

Parpadear fue lo único que atine a hacer, espuma salia de la boca del chico, en ese momento una idea m vino a la mente, cargue al chico y lo lleve a la cama, me sorprendí cuando el peso del chico era muy poco

Lo recostó en la cama y comenzó a pasar mi mano por su abdomen, no estaba marcado pero eso se solucionaría con un entrenamiento físico, mire sus labios y comencé a acercarme

Me preguntó... ¿A que sabrán sus labios?

Mis labios tocaron los suyos y un sabor a ramen fue lo que detecte, era bastante fácil detectar ese sabor gracias a que cuando no estaba la pequeña hermana de Arthur era lo único que comíamos...

El abrió la boca inconscientemente lo cual me permitió meter mi lengua en su boca, el gimió en el beso y yo seguí explorando su boca, mientras le besaba mi mano derecha fue recorriendo desde sus hombros hasta su abdomen ,mi mano siguió su camino hacia su entre pierna, cuando estaba apunto de llegar fui llamado por Ophis, quien me miraba con una mirada carente de emociones

"¿Que pasa Nyaa~? Estaba apuntó Nyaa~"

Dije mientras hacia un mohín que Ophis ignoro y señalo a una especie de esfera

"El gobernador de los ángeles caídos estaba apunto de entrar, si te hubieses quedado ahí estarías en serios problemas, tu eres la encargada de seducir a el capitán de la escuadra mas poderosa que ha existido"

Ophis dijo mientras me veía, ¿Escuadra poderosa? ¿Capitan?

"¿A que se refiere con 'escuadra mas poderosa que ha existido'? Nya"

Pregunte mientras me levantaba, un circulo mágico apareció debajo mio y se elevo hasta mi cabeza, mi Kimono apareció cubriendo mi cuerpo

"... Hace mucho tiempo, cuando dios le dio una forma a el planeta tierra..."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Pov Ophis

Cuando dios le dio luz a la tierra y los océanos como los cielos y la tierra se formaron, el dio vida a los primeros Ángeles, se suponía que solo fuese uno pero no fue así, dos ángeles salieron de la creación de dios, estos fueron llamados de diversas formas, nadie conoce sus nombres real, solo los mismos arcángeles, Metatron, Michael, Gabriel y el maou original lo conocen, incluso yo el dragón ,Ophis Ouroboros, desconozco el nombre de aquellos dos, esos dos hermanos fueron superando el nivel promedio de un ángel y consiguieron 13 alas de ángel, todo parecía ir de maravilla pero...

En una misión de exploración se encontraron con el sello de un ser antiguo, el sello estaba incluso antes de que se formase la tierra, en ese lugar también se encontraba el estúpido dragón que me robo mi silencio y mi hogar, Gran Rojo, el era el encargado de proteger aquel sello, pero cuando se formo la tierra fue enviado a la brecha dimensional, lugar que fue mi hogar durante mucho tiempo, no pude pelear contra el debido al lugar donde nos encontramos, si nuestras fuerzas colisionaban existía la posibilidad que aquel sello se rompiese

Como decía, los hermanos se encontraron con el y debido a ser atraídos a aquel sello lo tocaron... El sello se rompió liberando a una gigantesca bestia con diversas partes de distintos animales, León el torso, su cola era una serpiente, en su lomo dos alas de dragón, dos cuerno se encontraban en donde deberían de estar sus orejas, esta bestia sin ellos quererlo les otorgo una parte de su poder involuntariamente

Cuando regresaron e informaron a Dios uno de ellos había cambiado... Sus alas de ángel desaparecieron y fueron sustituidos por dos alas de murciélago, con dolor en su corazón dios lo desterró del cielo, lo mismo paso con lucifer y otros ángeles que se opusieron a la palabra de dios

Lucifer encontró a Lillith quien había sido desterrada por oponerse a los pedidos de Adán, la utilizó y creo demonios y mas demonios, las primeras casas se formaron, en total eran seis, Lucifugus, Agaliarept, Satanachia, Fleurety, Sargatanas y Nebiros. Algunas de esas familias todavía sobreviven hoy.

Pero hubo una casa especial de un solo hombre, el verdadero primer demonio

Todos se concentraron en el primer demonio que casi nadie se dio cuenta del ángel que se convirtió en un caído, sus alas blancas se vivieron de un color negro después de tener relaciones sexuales con una humana.

Mientras el otro hermano junto con demás ángeles sintieron un gran dolor por esto, otros comenzaron a cuestionar la palabra de dios, después de todo el primer demonio fue uno de los mas fieles a la palabra de el señor, gracias a estas cuestiones sus alas blancas se convirtieron en alas negras al igual que el 'primer' caído

Una guerra estallo entre las facciones bíblicas, la que tenia mas ventaja fue la facción de los ángeles, aunque dios estuviera debilitado por haber sellado a la bestia, la razon de esto era que ellos eran ángeles y héroes que habían sido creados por dios para evitar que su creación (humanos) fuesen corrompidos por los demonios o ángeles caídos

En esta guerra los dos hermanos se enfrentaron... Una batalla legendaria se dio en el campo de batalla, pero...

El primer demonio controlo de alguna forma al gran rojo

Esto hizo bastante diferencia entre aquellos hermanos, pero el ángel tenia mas habilidades que fueron otorgadas por el poder de la bestia, logro vencerlo y con el mas grande dolor que alguien podía sentir lo asesino, el murió poco tiempo después de eso... Pero... Aquel poder fue a un cuerpo de alguna forma... Mientras que el poder de el ángel fue dividido en 4, el poder del demonio quedo intacto y fue a un cuerpo, aquellos con ese poder no podrán morir amenos de que le quiten aquel poder...

Uno de esos cinco es Naruto quien reunió junto con otro como el a los demás... Ellos se hicieron un grupo, un escuadrón, pronto se unieron más como ellos...

"Es por eso que es el capitán de la escuadra más fuerte... Aunque su poder no este por el momento..."

Xxxxxxcxxcxxx

Pov Kuroka

"Es por eso que es el capitán de la escuadra más fuerte... Aunque su poder no este por el momento,.,"

Dijo ophis cuando se volteo observando por la ventana

Para que Ophis dijo algo como eso...

Quizás el sea la mejor opción para mis gatitos...

Antes no estaba decidida pero ahora, era mas seguro que el nekomata reviva...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccX

Por petición de Mario.R.E pondré los personajes

Yuki Yoshida (Maelstrom): Kore wa zombie desu ka?!

Seraphim: Kore wa zombie de su ka?!

Seravasti: Kore wa Zombie de su ka?!


	12. Descubrimiento

No soy dueño de ningun Anime/Manga/Novela ligera

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mario R.E: Exacto, pero realmente yo diria que estaria por la posicion 36 o 35 con el poder que tiene ahora o el poder que obtendra en los proximos capitulos

xxxxxxxx

Me desperté después de que sintiera como sacudían mi cuerpo

Abrí mis ojos y observe directamente a la persona que me había despertado, Azazel, el gobernador de los ángeles caídos me había estado sacudiendo para despertarme, antes hubiera estado nervioso de este echo pero con todo lo que me ha pasado en esta semana, esto no es nada

"Hola"

Azazel me saludo levantando su mano en señal de saludo, en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta del estado de desnudes y mire a Azazel con los ojos entrecerrados

"Oye, cuando yo llegue en el circulo mágico ya estabas así..."

Azazel se defendió

Entonces vino a mi mente la imagen de la chica nekoshou en mis piernas desnuda

Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban junto con todo mi rostro, en ese momento tocaron la puerta

Toc

Toc

Toc

"¿Naruto-san?"

Asia quien probablemente haya escuchado la voz de azazel estaba tocando la puerta

"S-si, ¿Q-que pasa?"

"Bueno pareció haber otra voz distinta a la suya"

"B-Bu-bueno veraz yo-"

"Hola"

Azazel abrió la puerta y saludo con una sonrisa, mi boca se abrió y me escondí debajo de las sabanas, estaba en mi forma Neko por lo que esto seria incluso mas problemático si me viera en esta forma... Además estoy desnudo

"Hola, ¿Es amigo de Naruto-san?"

Asia pregunto mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un lindamente

"Podría decirse que si"

"O mucho gusto, Soy Asia Argento, mucho gusto"

Asia se presento ante azazel

"Jajaja, Soy Azazeru, mucho gusto Asia-chan"

¿Azazeru? Por que azazel le diría ese nombre a Asia... Bueno supongo que el echo de que ella sea una creyente de dios tiene algo que ver, Azazel es reconocido como el líder de los ángeles caídos por lo que es razonable el echo de que diga un nombre un poco distinto a un creyente

Asia pareció haberse comido la mentira y dijo con una mirada preocupada y curiosa

"¿Que pasa con Naruto-san?"

"O nada simplemente esta un poco enfermo, nada serio realmente"

Asia pareció estar mas tranquila ante la mentira de azazel

"Ya veo... Bueno no los interrumpir e mas"

Con eso Asia se dirigió a su a habitación, pasaron unos cinco minutos en los cuales me vestí para no estar desnudo

"Entonces... ¿Por que estabas desnudó?"

Claro supongo que azazel estaría algo confundido con el echó de que estuviera desnudo

"Además ¿quien es esa chica linda de ese rato?, puedo sentir energía sagrada proveniente de ella"

Azazel hizo una nueva pregunta

"Bueno contestando tu primera pregunta... Una chica con orejas y cola de gato apareció en mi baño mientras estaba bañando me, para ser mas precisos ella estaba desnuda y en mis piernas... Y Asia es..."

Cuando iba a decir acerca de Asia recordé algo muy importante

"Azazel... Tu eres el líder de los ángeles caídos ¿Cierto?"

Pregunte

"Si, pero ¿por que preguntas acerca de eso?"

El me respondió y contra resto la pregunta

"Asia esta siendo perseguida por un grupo de Ángeles Caídos, ¿Tu sabes algo de eso?"

Pregunte y le explique, es algo bastante insensato que lo pregunte tan directamente pero podría observar sus expresiones y darme cuenta de otras cosas... Y además tenía una pequeña teoría acerca de esto

"No, la única orden que he estado dando en prácticamente este mes fue el vigilar a el poseedor de el sacred gear, pero termino bastante mal, mi vigilante lo asesino y desconozco su paradero, no puedo comunicarme con ella"

El me dijo y hay lo supe...

"La Sacred Gear es algo así como una bendición que fue otorgada por dios a los humanos para defenderse de los demonios ¿cierto?"

Azazel parecía estar confundido de mis observaciones y asintió con la cabeza

"Si, pude sentir una energía de un equipo sagrado proveniente de ella, puede que algún grupo rebelde de Ángeles caídos estén detrás suyo por eso mismo... O incluso..."

Azazel abrió los ojos de par en par entendiendo lo que quería decir

"Puede que Kokabiel este detrás de todo esto"

Azazel se levanto repentinamente

"... Nunca le mencione a mis vigilantes que Kokabiel había renegado, puede que ellos inclusive estén bajo su mando en este momento... Después de todo en es uno de los jefes de los ángeles caídos"

Azazel dijo mientras un circulo mágico aparecía debajo suyo

"Nos vemos, necesito informar a los miembros de Grigori, y trataré de hacerlo mismo con las demás facciones"

Con eso Azazel se fue de mi hogar...

"Vaya eso fue raro"

"Ni que no digas"

Una voz nueva se escucho en mi habitación... ¡¡¡¡Que demonios!!!!

Comencé a voltear a todos lados pero no encontré a nadie en la habitación

"Oí, Aquí arriba"

Voltee al techo y observe a... ¡¡Otro Yo!!

Comencé a alejarme rápidamente usando mis manos para impulsar me, eso hasta que encontré la pared detrás de mi

El tipo comenzó a descender lentamente hasta quedar en el piso, Es en apariencia prácticamente igual a mi, la única diferencia es el cabello ya que el lo tiene un poco mas largo que yo, el esta usando el uniforme de Kuoh

"Hola soy Naruto"

El me saludo alzando su mano

Xxxx

La alarma comenzó a sonar despertándome en el proceso

Me empecé a cambiar con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, era lunes por lo que hoy tenia que ir a la escuela junto con Asia, las personas que la enviaron aquí habían arreglado todo para que Asia fuese una estudiante de la academia Kuoh

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la habitación de Asia cuando estaba a pocos pasos de llegar a Asia escuché una risa

"Jejeje"

Un trasero se estaba asomando de la puerta cerrada de Asia

" B78-W55-H81"

Espera... ¿Había dicho las medidas de Asia?

xxxxxx

 **Tengo que explicar algunas cosas, como lo pudieron leer Kokabiel fue el que ordeno todo y el que mas sufrira la ira de Naruto** **Acerca de la presencia de el otro Naruto... Se ira explicando en el proximo capitulo que sera de 3 mil palabras o incluso mas** **Ademas, Perdon por no actualizar, eh estado ocupado en el otro fic y eso, Ademas que he adoptado un Fic que fue la inspiracion para este... El Fic se llama Ira de NarutoAnimeOtaku, y eso significa que no actualizare tan seguido, minimo una vez a la semana**


	13. Un Descubrimiento Tras Otro

No soy dueño de ningun anime/manga/novela ligera

xxxxx

Hola, explicaré algo acerca de como se ha estado narrando esta historia, la estaba narrando desde el punto de vista de Naruto pero creo que esta historia seria mucho mejor narrarla... Por eso desde a partir desde este capitulo se narrara de esta forma

Xxxx

Naruto y Asia se encuentran en estos momentos caminando de camino a la escuela, claro que Naruto esta a una distancia segura para evitar algunos "accidentes" de desmayos u otro tipo de cosas, para su suerte Asia no se ha dado cuenta de esto

Era bastante callado el ambiente a su alrededor, lo cual fue una gran contribución a que Naruto estuviera pensando en que hacer con su nuevo "invitado" en su casa

Y no se trataba de Asia, se trataba del otro Naruto, el pensar le estaba carcomiendo la mente entre más lo pensaba

El no había hablado más que unas cuantas palabras con el y se sentía inquieto, por su actitud podría imaginarse de quien se trataba... Además de que los libros que Azazel le entrego pertenecían a una persona... Naruto N500

Pero eso era otra cosa que resolvería cuando llegase a casa,por ahora su preocupación se envolvía alrededor de Asia Argento, la monja que fue perseguida por los ángeles caídos...

Según Azazel la chica es poseedora de una Sacred Gear... Fue bendecida por dios según el... Pero aquí venia una pregunta inquietante

¿Por que la iglesia no la protegió?

Si ella fue bendecida por su dios, era estúpido no protegerla o otra cosa, a menos de que sean tan imbéciles

Pero eso era algo que no le importaba en estos momentos, lo que le importaba era un gran problema

Los Demonios eran el problema, la escuela Kuoh era el lugar donde habían mas demonios en toda la ciudad y claro para empeorar las cosas Naruto no sabe quienes son ellos

El echo de que demonios estuvieran en Kuoh era muy extraño para Naruto aun y eso le hizo recordar a Naruto algo que le dijo Azazel

Cada noche, un Demonio Renegado está atrayendo a humanos al edificio para alimentarse de ellos.

Como tal, hubo una solicitud de los Demonios de Clase Alta de cazarlos.

[Dado que ha escapado al territorio de * , me gustaría pedirte que lo elimines]

Los demonios podían tomar trabajos de personas humanas que conocían de ellos, eso para conseguir mas poder...

Y Aparentemente matar a su misma raza, es también uno de los trabajos de los Demonios.

Comer un ser humano…hay Demonios Malvados como ese también…

No, naturalmente, los Demonios son así.

Así que la única razón por la están quietos es porque ellos acatan la ley…

Una ley donde un rey es el que manda, si no a catas la orden o te niegas eres automáticamente un demonio renegado, un criminal al que solo le espera la muerte...

Eso a Naruto no enfermaba... Un hombre con este poder podía aprovechar la situación de necesidad de alguna persona... Padres... Mujeres... E incluso niños...

Eso lleno a Naruto de ira...

"Naruto"

Los pensamientos de Naruto fueron interrumpidos por Asia quien lo llamó

En ese momento el se dio cuenta de que estaban apuntó de llegar a la escuela

"¿S-si?"

Naruto pregunto nervioso

"¿Por que todos se me quedan viendo?"

Asia parecía nerviosa por las miradas, temiendo de que pareciera rara para los demás o algo parecido

"Oh, bueno es por tu apariencia"

Naruto dijo casualmente haciendo que Asia chillará ante esto

"¿M-mi apariencia?"

Asia pregunto nerviosa

"Si, es extraño el ver a una persona con tus rasgos en Japón"

"¿S-soy extraña?"

"N-no no"

Los estudiantes a su alrededor se quedaron observando la extraña conversación, el echo de que estuvieran hablando en otro idioma que no sea el japonés lo explicaba

Naruto entonces se dio cuenta de la gente e hizo algo inesperado

Tomo la mano de Asia y salió corriendo a la entrada de la escuela donde una persona estaba

"Naruto-san buenos dia-"

Souna no pudo ni siquiera terminar de hablar cuando ambos rubios pasaron a su lado

Xxxx

Naruto estaba en su clase... Escuchando como sus compañeros leían una parte de el libro de biología

El echó de que su lugar este en la ventana le permite ver a fuera de su clase...

Pero ese no era el punto el estaba pensando en el echó que sucedió esta mañana... El tomo por "voluntad propia" la mano de Asia, aunque fue mas como una reacción para poder salir de el embrolló en el que se metieron

"Nonaka Yuki, continúe con la lectura por favor"

La voz de el maestro lo saco de sus pensamientos por un momento

Es bastante extraño que el no este presentando atención a la clase pero en estos momentos era necesario

El había estado observando todo al rededor de Asia o para ser mas precisos las reacciones de las personas a su alrededor

Asia se había puesto una cruz en su pecho, eso no tendría nada que ver si a los demonios no les afectasen estas cosas

Naruto quería ver alguna expresión de incomodidad/dolor en la gente cuando se acercasen a Asia, la cruz estaba debajo de su ropa por lo que no la verían

Cuando observara eso entonces podía saber quienes eran los demonios...

Y eso le daría una gran ventaja contra ellos si algo llegase a pasar, si no los supera en fuerza... Los superaría en estrategia

La campana sonó dando inicio a el almuerzo...

Naruto comenzó a guardar sus cosas para dirigirse al salón de Asia, no pensaba acercarse para almorzar si no para observar desde lejos...

Naruto estaba dispuesto a irse a buscar a Asia pero...

"Oye, Uzumaki Naruto"

Una voz que parecía ser de un niño muy afeminado llamo a Naruto, Naruto entonces volteo

"¿Que pasa...? Aaaahh"

Naruto volteo a el lugar donde se encontraba la persona dueña de la voz...

Era esa chica que beso ayer, ella esta usando el uniforme femenino de Kuoh, ella estaba sosteniendo un almuerzo en su mano izquierda mientras que la derecha estaba en su pecho

"¿Q-q-q-q-que e-estas haciendo a-a-aqui tu?"

Naruto tartamudeo mientras se intentaba hacer hacia atrás siendo un obstáculo la pared

"¡Mi nombre es Yuki Yoshida! Yo estudio aquí además..."

Ella estiró su mano izquierda hacia Naruto y desvío la mirada con toda su cara de color rojo

"Te traje esto"

"¿Eh?"

Naruto se sentó normalmente, mientras la chica colocaba el almuerzo en el pupitre

Aun con la mirada desviada ella dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas

"Es normal que una esposa le prepare el almuerzo a su esposa"

"Es...posa?"

"Eso que paso ayer..."

Naruto se relajo después de escuchar esas palabras, el supuso que a lo que se refería era a su beso accidental por lo que contesto

"Lo que paso ayer solo fue un accidente"

"¡No! ¡No podemos tomar esto a la ligera! ¡Es mi culpa por no estar preparada! Pero desde ese momento... ¡Me convencí a mi misma!"

"¡Eso es ridículo!"

"¡No seas tan llorón! No puedo creer que seas mi esposo pero aun así... seguiré las reglas y ¡Me convierto en tu esposa!"

Para estos momentos la atención de todos los estudiantes y cierta chica de cabello azul

"Siendo sincera, siempre e soñado con casarme"

La actitud de la chica cambio tan rápidamente que sorprendió a Naruto

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de la situación

Estaba jodido

XxX

Naruto esta en estos momentos caminando a buscar a Asia... Había logrado escapar de su autoproclamada esposa y esta inquieto

Desde que entró a la escuela podía sentir que le observaban, podía sentir como ojos estaban sobre él y eso lo ponía nervioso

No eran como los ojos que lo observaban siempre que tenían como objetivo el ver como se desmayaba cuando una mujer se le acercaba...

No, esta vez, estos ojos lo observarían siempre... Como actúa, como se expresa y como va su evolución mental, como sus pensamientos son más y mas acertados y como su mente se volvía mas y más pensante... Azazel se lo había dicho el era muy listo, el echó de que obtuviera información mayor a la que el ultimo Naruto tuvo es un claro echó de ello...

Básicamente el es una pequeña amenaza para cualquiera de los enemigos que su escuadrón haya echo... Si llegaba a conseguir su poder y recuerdos seria una amenaza mayor para todos, y con el apoyo de Ophis seria una de las existencias mas fuertes superando al mismo Dios...

A lo lejos una cabellera plateada y unos ojos azules observaban con cuidado

Por otro lado otros ojos azules observaban desde el cielo y unos negros observaban a su presa...

Los pensamientos de Naruto fueron interrumpidos por la persona que estaba buscando

"Naruto"

La voz de Asia lo llamo, ella salió de una multitud de estudiantes de su clase

Ella se puso detrás de el escondiéndose de los demás

El rostro de Naruto se puso rojo totalmente, y comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido

"¡Naruto!"

Motohama le llamo, detrás de el dos chicos que reconoció como los dos otros integrantes del trio pervertido, Matsuda e Issei Hyoudou

"H-hola"

Naruto intento saludar calmada mente, cosa que realmente funcionó muy mal, el quecho de que Asia este detras de el "escondiéndose" tiene mucho que ver

XxxxxX

Naruto en estos momentos se encuentra de camino a su club, en sus manos el almuerzo que le preparó Yuu estaba pensando en otras cosas y comenzó a hacer un recuento de lo que ha descubierto hasta el momento

Ahora el estaba comprendiendo que todo a su alrededor era muy extraño, había logrado ver a el chico Issei Hyodou hacer una mueca cuando se acercaba a Asia, eso significaba una cosa... El era un demonio

Era extraño que Issei uno de los integrantes de "el trio pervertido" y Asia era hermosa por lo que es casi imposible que ella sea desagradable para el, además había visto un cambio en la apariencia de Issei a lo largo de la semana pasada, eso ayudaba que Issei de todas las personas se uniera a el club sonde están las dos "idol" de la escuela... El club de lo oculto... Podría ser ... No era imposible el que todos fueran demonios, sería muy fácil reconocer demonios en un club como ese... O quizás eso querían hacer pensar... Seria muy obvio ello y nadie sospecharía...

Ahora que se daba cuenta de ello se sentía satisfecho, tenia a la vista probablemente a los demonios, era amigo de el líder de los ángeles caídos y no creía que los ángeles le causen problemas a Asia, esta sería como su primera misión y la cumpliría con éxito

Abrió la puerta del club entro

"Ara ara"

Unas pocas palabras fueron las que escucharon los oídos de Naruto para que una gran parte suya despertara en su interior...


	14. El cuento de hadas acabo

"Donde... ¿Donde estoy?"

Naruto despertó en una zona oscura, debajo suyo hay agua que por alguna razón no le moja

Comenzó a levantarse lentamente... Y miro a su alrededor

"Tengo..."

Una voz profunda resuena a través de las paredes de aquel lugar

Naruto comenzó a dirigirse a donde provenía aquella voz

"Que..."

La voz comenzó a alejarse y Naruto empezó a caminar mas rápido para no perder aquella voz

"Matar..."

Naruto en estos momentos esta corriendo lo mas rápido posible, hasta que una extraña fuerza lo paralizo y justo frente de el... El estaba, estaba atado de manos y piernas al suelo y pared con la cabeza mirando al suelo... Y entonces Naruto se dio cuenta... De que justo enfrente suyo el mismo estaba

"Al traidor"

Su cabeza se levando repentinamente, ojos morado oscuro sin pupila ni algún brillo, una extraña marca se encuentra en su frente

Aquellos ojos eran tan fríos que hicieron que Naruto temblará

XxX

"ARA ARA, Fufufu, es muy nervioso"

La voz de Akeno Himejima resonó en el club de Vídeo juegos, de lado suyo esta Koneko Toujou quien tiene una paleta en su boca

"S-si, digamos que si"

Juvia estaba sentada en una silla de aquella habitación, Naruto esta recostado en una mesa que no tenia nada sobre ella mas que el

"Entonces... ¿Podría por favor decirme el por que de su visita?"

Juvia esta luchando por no hablar en tercera persona en estos momentos, estaba nerviosa por las presencias de ambas

"Buchou quiere tener una charla con Uzumaki-senpai y hemos venido a llevarle"

Koneko saco aquella paleta de su boca para hablar, sin algún tipo de emoción

"Bueno, tendrá que ser después, como podrán ver el esta algo indispuesto en estos momentos"

Juvia deseaba que ellas saliesen de la habitación lo mas pronto posible

"Oh, No hay de que preocuparse..."

"Sabíamos que intentarían hacer una estrategia sucia como esta"

Akeno entonces fue interrumpida por la voz de Tsubaki Vice Presidenta del concejo estudiantil y mejor amiga de Souna Shitori

"Ara Ara, Fufufu, ¿Que pasa con Shinra-san? De que hablas"

Akeno volteo a ver a Tsubaki con una mirada desafiante, conservando su sonrisa

Tsubaki entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Juvia en la habitación y suspiro

"Sera mejor que salgamos a hablar a fuera, No tienes problemas con eso ¿Verdad? Himejima-san"

"No para nada"

La sonrisa de Akeno jamás desapareció mientras salia de el club de videojuegos, junto con Koneko

"Siento la interrupción"

Tsubaki dijo mientras hacia una reverencia rápida para luego salir de la habitación

XxX

"Al traidor..."

Naruto entonces cayó de trasero contra el suelo

"¡¡¡¡Le matare no importa lo que pase!!!! ¡¡¡Por el honor de mi amo!!!... ¡Aaaaaaah!"

Las cadenas que lo detenían brillaron en un Azul claro, haciendo que gritara de agonia

"Así que lograste que hablara, Eso es sorprendente"

El sonido de su voz y aquellos pasos hicieron que volteara

Otro Naruto se encontraba atrás suyo, el se colocó a su lado... Y toco su hombro

"Se que tienes muchas preguntas que no siquiera yo puedo responder... Así que por favor abstenerse de preguntar"

Las palabras eran secas y frías al mismo tiempo

"Sera mejor que empecemos hoy mismo con tu entrenamiento... Tus redes de chakra están completamente abiertos, Tiempos oscuros se acercan..."

Fue entonces que el cuento de hadas acabo...

XxX

Entonces los ojos de Naruto se abrieron

'¿Que demonios ha pasado'

Naruto pensó mientras miraba al suelo con ojos temblorosos, su mano estaba cubriendo su boca

"Naruto-sama, ha despertado"

Juvia miraba a Naruto con los ojos abiertos, parece que la chica estaba sorprendida de que Naruto haya despertado tan pronto, supuso que despertaría dentro de 2 hrs o mas, entonces noto como Naruto temblaba levemente

"¿Pasa algo Naruto-sama?"

Juvia pregunto con preocupación en su voz, Naruto entonces se detuvo y la vio a los ojos

"No pasa nada... Solo... Solo necesitó aire"

El simplemente dijo cuando comenzó a caminar a la puerta, estaba dispuesto a salir

"Naruto-sama, si hay algo que le preocupe puede decirme"

Naruto asintió lentamente y salio de aquel salón, hoy fue el día mas extraño que tuvo desde hace tiempo, Primero, la chica que dijo que estaban casados, y luego aquello que vio en su estado inconsciente

... Además... ¿Que significaba que venían tiempos oscuros?...

Xxx

El club de lo oculto era para Issei Hyodou una nevera en estos momentos

Hace poco el se unió a este club debido a cierto "accidente" con la que era su novia...

Después del accidente fue transformado y informado de que existían los demonios... Al igual que con los ángeles y Ángeles caídos... Su exnovia era un miembro de una de estas razas, para ser precisos una Ángel Caído.

Por lo que entendió el pequeño "accidente" que tuvo con ella fue debido a que el tenía una especie de bendición de dios...

Un Sacred Gear

Por ello tuvo aquel "accidente"

Después de eso le invitaron a unirse a este club y evidentemente el contesto...

'¡¡¿Donde firmo?!!'

La razón... Oppai

En este club estaban las dos grandes ídols de la academia Kuoh

Ríasu Gremoire y Akeno Himejima, Aunque hace poco descubrió que el verdadero nombre de Ríasu era Rías Gremory... Y hace casi nada descubrió el verdadero nombre de la Kaicho de el consejo estudiantil era Sonā Sitri... O y un pequeño detalle mas averiguo... Todos eran demonios

Y la razón era el chico amigo de Motohama, Uzumaki Naruto, al parecer su buchou quería que el chico se uniera a ellos y Sonā También, por lo que había un problema

Mientras con ambas lideres de ambos grupos... Era tenso

Energía roja salia del cuerpo de Rías y energía azul salia de Sonā, ambas se estaban viendo directamente a los ojos intensamente

"Creo haberte dicho que reclutaría a Uzumaki-san"

Sonā hablo con una voz serena pero sus ojos y aura decían otra cosa

"Tu y yo sabemos que lo necesito mas que tu... ¿Por que eres tan egoísta?"

"Si fuese egoísta no te abría informado de Hyodou-san... En todo caso tu serias la egoísta"

Rías entonces fruncio el seño

"¡Tu sabes mi problema y a un así no puedes siquiera ayudarme! ¡Se supone que eres mi amiga!"

Después de escuchar las palabras de Rías Sonā no tuvo ni una señal de cambiar de opinión

"No confundas la amistad con un aumento en mis filas de poder... Yo igual tengo problemas, si bien no es en nada parecido al tuyo, haré que se haga realidad, Y para eso necesito poder... Además ¿No se supone que los demonios somos egoístas? No entiendo por que te sorprende"

Las palabras de Sonā realmente afectaron a la heredera Gremory

"¡Bien! ¡Si es así nuestra alianza termina aquí!"

Xxx

Fin del capitulo

Alguno de Vosotros están viendo el anime de Goblin Slayer? Bueno pues esa y berserk son culpables de que no haya actualizado en un tiempo, leí el volumen 1 y la mitad del 2 de Goblin slayer, y de Berserk empecé a leer el mana 123 hasta el 195.

Aunque realmente no entiendo por que se alteran tanto Goblin Slayer, hay historias mucho mas gore que esa, un ejemplo Berserk, donde en una parte Guts ve como el que consideraba su amigo viola a el amor de su vida mientras un monstruo lo tiene atrapado de su brazo, y que en su desesperación utiliza una espada rota para cortar su brazo e ir a rescatar a su amor


	15. El comienzo de un odio

Aquellas palabras que salieron de la boca de Rías dejaron a todos los presentes con la boca cerrada, Issei se observa simplemente observando pero aún así se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto

Sonã sacudio su cabeza para volver a su estado neutro

"Bueno, supongo que estarás al tanto que con la solución de la alianza nuestros términos seran rotos ... Lo que quiero decir es que tenemos el derecho de atacar y que nos sentimos amenazados por algún amigo suyo no duraremos en usar la fuerza Gremory-dono "

"Estoy al tanto de eso ... Sitri-dono"

Con esas palabras, el tema de la sala del club de ocultismo

"¿Esta bien Kaicho?"

Tsubaki pregunto a su reina

"Lo estoy ... No pasa nada ..."

XxX

Naruto, Juvia y Asia caminaban atravez de las calles de Kuoh.

Asia estaba con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras platicaba animadamente con Juvia, por otro lado Naruto miraba al suelo pensando ...

Las cosas siguieron igual que Juvia se separo de ellos

"Naruto ¿Pasa algo?"

Naruto entonces presto atencion a asia

"Nada ... Nada realmente"

Asia inclino su cabeza, Naruto de lo nervioso que estaba en Japón ...

¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de su error?

"Parece preocupado"

Asia parecia darce cuenta de sus preocupaciones y pregunto

"¿Puede contarme el por que este tan preocupado?"

Naruto no queria contarle acerca de lo que se vio en aquel lugar pero podia decirle acerca de su otra preocupación ... Aquella chica que decia que ellos estaban casados

"Hay una chica ..."

La exposición de Asia cambio totalmente de una persona confiada a una chica después de que Naruto dijo eso

"C-creo que no soy la persona indicada para confiar esas cosas"

"Eh?"

Naruto parecia confundido por la nueva actitud de la ex monja

El camino despues de eso fue realmente corto e incomodo

Entrar en la casa, quitaré las zapatillas y la colocará en la entrada, algo así como lo que Asia estaba confundido pero era una costumbre de este país y la persona que el dejo quedaría en su hogar y que ella respetaría las costumbres de este país y naruto

"Hola nyaa"

"..."

Asia escuchó otra voz aparte de la de Naruto, la curiosidad del gano y fue a la sala de la casa, en el sillón de la sala una chica en pose 'sexy', ella es una joven con una figura voluptuosa, tiene el pelo largo Negro y ojos color avellana con pupilas felinas. Su vestimenta consiste en un kimono negro, una faja amarilla, un juego de cuentas de oro y una venda adornada detalladamente. El interior del kimono es rojo y está abierto en sus hombros, dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos, lo más destacable de ella son sus dos orejas negras en su cabeza y sus dos colas de gato

"Neko-chan"

Asia dijo su pensamiento en voz alta, los dos en la sala se dio cuenta de su presencia debido a esto

"¿Nyaa? Eres tu ~ Gracias por entrar en la casa de Darling ~"

La chica de las orejas de gato dijo en un tono que hizo estremecer levemente a Naruto, Asia, a su vez, malinterpretar las cosas y dijo

"Y-ya veo, b-bueno los dejo solos"

Con eso ella fue en su habitación

"Gracias Nyaa"

La chica entonces se volteo a ver a Naruto, y se lanzo contra el callendo al piso en el proceso, ahora mismo, la chica ya estaba sobre el Naruto, sonrojado en un tono tan rojo como la sangre, no sabia ni desmayado tia

"Entonces ~ continuamos en donde lo dejamos nyaa"

La mano de la chica comenzó a bajar lentamente el pecho de Naruto

"E-espera y yo ni siquiera te conosco"

El nerviosismo de Naruto era un nuevo nivel de nervios en su escalada, la niña le mira a los ojos con una sonrisa

"Mi nombre es Kuroka, y lo demás lo puedes ir averiguando nyaa ~"

El rostro de la conocida como Kuroka se fue acercando a la cara de Naruto, su mano por otro lado ya estaba en su objetivo, masajeandolo suavemente de arriba y abajo dándole placer a Naruto, las colas y orejas de Naruto se hicieron visibles junto con la pupila felina de sus ojos, las bocas de ambos se juntaron, la mano de Naruto entonces se poso la espalda de Kuroka atrayendola mas contra el, esto dio paso para que Kuroka explorace la boca de Naruto con su áspera lengua, una batalla de lenguas empezó, la ganadora de esta batalla fue Kuroka quien sonrió durante el beso

El beso se rompió a falta de aire, ambos comenzaron a desnudarse mutuamente, Naruto le quitó aquel Kimono y Kuroka los pantalones, en estos momentos Naruto se estaba olvidando de todo, de sus traumas y problemas, solo sabia que una mujer increíblemente hermosa estaba frente a el completamente desnuda, ambos comenzaron a basarse con pasión, sus lenguas estaban luchando en la boca de Kuroka, esta vez Naruto fue el ganador de aquella batalla y exploro la boca de Kuroka, rompió el beso con un pequeño hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas y descendió a su cuello, comenzó a morder suavemente su cuello lo cual pareció gustarle a Kuroka ya que comenzó a ronronear suavemente, el dejo su cuello para continuar su camino, continuo besando su cuerpo mientras su cabeza descendió de su cuello hasta sus pechos y abdomen dejando en el camino un poco de saliva,continuo bajando hasta llegar a su parte intima, el comenzó a lamer suavemente la intimidad de Kuroka obteniendo suaves gemidos de la chica Nekoshou

Continuo lamiendo hasta que Kuroka se levanto un poco, Kuroka cambió su posición antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar qué estaba haciendo, así que ahora estaba mirando hacia su cuerpo, llevándolos a una posición de sesenta y nueve, con Naruto abajo y Kuroka arriba.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Kuroka presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, y agarró a su miembro, lo que causó que se contrajera ligeramente.

Sonriendo para sí misma con un ligero rubor limpiando su mejilla, ya que nunca le había hecho una mamada a nadie, Naruto por otro lado enterró su cara en sus regiones inferiores y mordió, Kuroka se quedó sin aliento ante el dolor y el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Volviendo a la región inferior de Naruto, Envolvio su mano alrededor de ella, Kuroka noto que su mano encajaba perfectamente, con las yemas de sus dedos tocando lo suficiente como para decir que su mano encajaba perfectamente, le dio un beso suave a la cabeza hinchada, lo que hizo que Naruto gimiera.

Bombeando sus manos unas cuantas veces hacia arriba y abajo del eje, Kuroka abrió la boca y apretó su boca alrededor de la parte superior de la polla de Naruto, e hizo todo lo posible para descender sobre ella. Girando la cabeza, Kuroka comenzó desde el fondo y lamió todo el lado de la polla de Naruto, lo que hizo que él gimiera dentro de ella, lo que se sintió bien.

Mientras aún movía su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, Kuroka movió sus caderas y se frotó la cara de Naruto, pero en la posición en la que estaban, no vio la mirada maliciosa en los ojos de Naruto. Probando de nuevo su suerte, Kuroka abrió su boca lo más que pudo, mientras comenzaba a descender sobre la polla de Naruto, pero se sorprendió cuando Naruto repentinamente golpeó sus caderas, forzando su longitud completa en la boca de Kuroka. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos debido a la polla que se abrió paso en su garganta, pero Kuroka mantuvo su posición, sin retroceder. Gimiendo sobre el miembro rígido en su boca, Kuroka habría sonreído si pudiera, cuando sintió que se contraía.

Para probar un punto en el que acababa de pensar, Kuroka gimió de nuevo, y fue recompensado cuando Naruto se estremeció ante la sensación de que la boca de Kuroka vibraba alrededor de su polla.

Finalmente retrocediendo para que ella pudiera respirar, Kuroka jadeó por aire mientras finalmente tomaba el oxígeno que necesitaba. Gimiendo mientras Naruto continuaba su ataque a sus pliegues húmedos, Kuroka respiró hondo y miró de nuevo al miembro que lo esperaba. Bajando la cabeza hacia , Kuroka empujó hacia abajo tanto como pudo, pero cuando la polla de Naruto golpeó la parte posterior de su garganta, Kuroka siguió empujando e hizo todo lo posible para relajar su garganta, lo que a su vez permitió que la longitud entrara en su boca, pero a diferencia de la última vez, Kuroka volvió a subir inmediatamente, solo para volver a bajar. Bajando la cabeza de un lado a otro, Kuroka comenzó a acelerar el ritmo mientras chupaba a toda prisa.

Naruto entonces metiendo la lengua en los pliegues de espera de Kuroka, Naruto gruñó al sentir que pronto se liberaría, ya que era la primera vez que alguien le había hecho algo así.

Kuroka comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco más fuerte, sintiéndose increíble en ese momento, mientras algo se estaba acumulando. Pasando su lengua por la cabeza, Kuroka empujó su cabeza completamente hacia abajo, y gimió dentro de ella, mientras Naruto insertaba cuatro dedos en ella, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara, pero Kuroka se endureció y apartó la sensación, deseando ir más tiempo . Bajando la cabeza, Kuroka sonrió mientras notaba que la polla de Naruto se contraía, pero era como si intentara contenerse. Forzando su cabeza hacia abajo tan rápido y fuerte como pudo, Kuroka sonrió mientras Naruto gruñía, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Naruto la empató y empujó los dedos en su humedad, mientras mordía. El cuerpo de Kuroka se contrae, y antes de que ella lo supiera, estaba liberando su esencia en la boca de Naruto. Pero, no lo hizo A medida que Kuroka gimió mientras se acercaba, ayudó a que Kuroka acabara de tener su primer orgasmo, Naruto lo siguió inmediatamente. Sintiendo que el miembro largo se contraía ligeramente, Kuroka se retiró lo mejor que pudo, y dejó que Naruto se metiera en su boca. Intentó levantarlo todo, pero fue descuidada ya que era la primera vez que intentaba algo así, y algo salió de su boca, mientras tragaba lo que podía.

Naruto estaba respirando pesadamente, ya que era el mejor orgasmo que había tenido, mejor que la noche solitaria que había dejado sin nada más que su mano.

Naruto volteo a Kuroka para verla a los ojos, al ver la pura lujuria en sus ojos, alineó su miembro rígido con su entrada, y luego de obtener un asentimiento de Kuroka. , se empujó lentamente, sin querer hacerle daño, ya que, en sus ojos, esta era su primera vez al igual que el.

Pero mientras seguía empujando, y sin sentir su himen, Naruto le lanzó una mirada interrogante, una con la que se encogió.

Naruto volvió casi a estar 100 por ciento conciente

"No... ¿Eres virgen?"

Al verla negar con la cabeza, Naruto sonrió forzudamente... Pensaba que estaba compartiendo un momento mágico con alguien... Aun que prácticamente no lo conocía

"Yo... C-cuando estaba con la facción demoníaco... M-mi r-rey.... N-no le importaba... E-el medio d-de conseguir soldados para s-su n-nobleza... Y yo f-fui"

Al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, Naruto usó sus dedos para limpiarlos, y le envió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, una que ella apreciaba

Por otro lado por dentro estaba increíblemente lleno de ira y odio por los demonios

"Yo n-no podía defenderme... S-si lo hacian ellos me matarian... Y-y con ello ¿Q-quien cuidaría de mi hermanita?"

Ahora llorando abiertamente, Kuroka sospechaba que Naruto haría algunas cosas. Una, no importarle.

Dos, ni siquiera reconoce lo que ella había dicho, y continua follandola, o tres, solo le dira que estaría bien.

Lo que no esperaba era ver a Naruto la abrazaria.

Naruto, apretó su puño y juró que encontraría a los cabrones que harían tal cosa a una niña pequeña, contra su consentimiento.

Naruto solo pudo abrazarla y expresar cómo se sentía.

"Te prometo que nadie te volverá a tocar ... No mientras yo esté cerca ... Mataré a cualquiera que te toque a ti o a alguien más. Lo juro, Kuroka"

Jadeando, Kuroka miró a los ojos de Naruto para ver si estaba mintiendo, pero al ver tanta verdad detrás de él, Kuroka envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Naruto, y lo atrajo hacia el abrazo más fuerte que pudo reunir. Esto es lo que había estado buscando durante toda su vida, alguien que prometiera protegerla y no reírse de su dolor. Era un cliché, y ella lo sabía, pero estaba buscando a esa persona para que fuera la bestia de su belleza.

Enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Naruto, Kuroka descendió lentamente el resto del camino hacia abajo, y mordió el hombro de Naruto, con fuerza, para reprimir un gemido.

Dejando que ella lo sintiera, Naruto no hizo nada mientras Blake mecía sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante lentamente, casi como si estuviera saboreando el momento.

Usando su mano, Naruto colocó su pulgar e indicador debajo de la barbilla de Blake, y la obligó a mirarlo.

Podía sentir las lágrimas en su hombro desnudo, y al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Naruto suavizó su mirada cuando se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en la frente.

Kuroka se sintió increíble en este momento, y tener a Naruto dentro de ella era una experiencia que nunca olvidaría, porque se sentía tan llena, se sentía completa. No se iba a engañar a sí misma y después de esto estaba dispuesta a una relación ... pero después de esta noche, iba a ver si había alguna posibilidad de que trabajaran, tomen las cosas con calma, bueno, más despacio en este momento , y ver exactamente como funcionaron como uno solo. En este momento, a ella no le importaba Khaos Brigade, ni el mundo

Aumentando la velocidad en su movimiento rítmico, Kuroka comenzó a saltar hacia arriba y hacia abajo, con lo que Naruto ayudó a agarrar su firme trasero y moverla. Dándole un apretón en el culo, Naruto fue recompensado con un gemido cuando Kuroka fue a trabajar en chuparle el cuello, decidiendo dejar su propia marca en él. Naruto gimió cuando Kuroka comenzó su asalto en su cuello, mientras que él comenzó a golpear sus caderas, conduciéndose más hacia Kuroka. Ambos se quejaron cuando Naruto comenzó a enterrarse más y más en Kuroka.

La forma en que las paredes de Kuroka están apretadas alrededor de su miembro, la forma en que se saltaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, la forma en que estaba chupando el cuello, Naruto tenía que admitir que era perfecto. Queremos más, y con una mirada lujuriosa en sus ojos, Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante, sin quitarle el miembro a Kuroka, y se sentó cuando Kuroka estaba acostado en el piso, con Naruto sobre ella, con una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro. como sus ojos grabaron el cuerpo bien entonado y desnudo de Kuroka en su mente para siempre.

Sentándose derecho, Naruto se echó hacia atrás y, de una vez, Embistió a Blake por completo

Naruto no tenía más moderación, estaba tratando de contener, pero no pudo. El cuerpo de Kuroka era el de una diosa, y Naruto simplemente no pudo evitarse cuando comenzó a ganar velocidad, sus caderas parecían borrosas cuando se deslizaba dentro y fuera de Kuroka, mientras que Kuroka no podía hacer nada más que permanecer allí mientras ella estaba dominada , su cuerpo moviéndose con el de Naruto como un sonido de golpeteo permitía la sala

Naruto sonrió mientras tomaba la pierna izquierda de Kuroka y el otro lado de su cuerpo, el modo de las dos piernas de Kuroka, la derecha de él, el cuerpo medio girado hacia un lado, mientras ella mantenía la espalda en el piso . Naruto gruñó cuando el coño de Kuroka se apretó aún más por la posición, pero aún no había terminado.

Poniendo sus manos sobre su cuerpo, Naruto agarró ambos de sus sueños, y comenzó a apretarlos ya que nunca rompía el paso.

Inclinándose hacia abajo, mientras que nunca está detenida, Naruto obligó a Kuroka a Mirarlo mientras giraba a la cabeza Hacia un lado, y estrelló a sus labios en su lugar. cosa . Deslizándose hacia atrás, Naruto entró lentamente esta vez, tratando de calmarse, y luego se retiró por completo. Al voltear un Kuroka para que apareciera en su mano y en las rodillas, Naruto colocó a su miembro, luego se estrelló contra la humedad de Kuroka, y que de inmediato se originó en la caída de la Nekoshou sobre el piso cuando sus brazos abandonaron.

Forzando su longitud hasta el fondo, Naruto deslizó sus manos por el costado del cuerpo de Kuroka, causando que se estremeciera por su frío toque. Agarró el pelo largo de Kuroka, envuelto alrededor de su mano y la respuesta

Kuroka agarró un puño lleno de cabello, le estrelló los labios en los suyos y le metió la lengua en la boca, explorando su húmeda caverna, mientras Naruto la golpeaba como un rayo.

Kuroka pudo sentir su liberación pronto, y no estaba segura de poder continuar después de este orgasmo, pero Kuroka podría ser todo un poder de voluntad para aguantar mientras que Naruto la golpeaba sin piedad. Iba a estar adolorida por la mañana y lo que sabía, pero eso no le importaba, ya que, por una vez, se estaba divirtiendo. Moviendo su trasero cada vez un poco lento, Kuroka sonrió al sentir a Naruto gemir, y pudo sentir que estaba desacelerando, como si estuviera tratando de contener.

"¡E-estoy apunto de ...!" x2

Con eso ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Kuroka se llama Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro dormido.

Por otro lado Naruto estaba Jadeando de cansancio

Aplausos

Aplausos

Aplausos

"Felicidades de graduarse de ser virgen"

Naruto entonces se sonrojo y miro hacia el lugar de la voz.

"Me temo que te tendré que separar de ella para empezar con tu entrenamiento"


	16. Entrenamiento y Muerte

R

Esta es última actualización del año... 

XxX

Arco l: Vida Cotidiana: Capitulo 16 Fin del primer Arco.

XxX

"Felicidades de Graduarse de ser virgen"

Una sonrojo potencial apareció en la cara de Naruto y miro a el lugar donde provenía a aquella voz

"Me temo que tendré que "separarte" de ella para empezar con tu entrenamiento"

La voz que Naruto había escuchado provenía de las escaleras que se dirigían para el piso donde estaba su habitación y la de Asia

Entonces Naruto se "separo"de Kuroka para así poder buscar la ropa que había desaparecido conforme paso el tiempo

"Sabes, hay una chica allá arriba que intentaba con todo su ser no escuchar lo que ustedes dos estaban haciendo aquí abajo"

Era cierto, Naruto se había olvidado completamente de Asia y solo se centro en Kuroka

Entonces el sonrojo había sobrepasado el limite y humo salio de su cabeza, se puso sus pantalones y miro a Kuroka

Ella estaba en todo su esplendor en el suelo con una sonrisa satisfecha, cabe mencionar que ella estaba manchada con un liquido blanco espeso desconocido, Naruto se acerco a ella y como pudo la cargo...

Era incorrecto dejar a una chica en tu sala, desnuda, llena de tu... Bueno "semilla" ¿Verdad? 

Además de que últimamente a las personas se les daba por entrar a su casa sin su concentimiento.

Empezó a subir las escaleras con bastante esfuerzo, su fuerza era poca por lo que realmente le costaba bastante el cargar a Kuroka, no era que Kuroka pesara demasiado, la realidad era que Naruto era demasiado débil

Logro llegar a el segundo piso donde llevo a Kuroka a su habitación para luego dejarla en la cama, la cobijo con las sabanas y se dirigió a la sala, el otro Naruto estaba ahí sentado en el sillón esperando pacientemente a Naruto

"Felicidades por lograr cargarla y caminar con ella en tus brazos por 10 metros y 10 escalones, pensaba que no lo iba a lograr"

Su voz era increíblemente burlón pero su cara no cambio su expresión en ningún momento

"Bien, sera mejor comenzar"

Después de decir esas palabras un circulo mágico apareció debajo de ambospara luego desaparecer en un destello de luz

"¿N-n-Naruto?"

Asia bajo de las escaleras, ella había estado esperando a que Naruto "terminara" los asuntos con su novia o al menos eso pensó que eran Asia

Cuando Naruto menciono que tenia problemas con una chica ella decidió no escuchar debido a una cosa, ella no era confiable para que le contara cosas acerca de amor o algo relacionada, o al menos eso creía ella. No era que fuera una persona chismosa pero ella no era la amiga de Naruto, eso se decía ella misma

Hace ya muchos tiempo ella le había preguntado a la hermana adargo del orfanato que significaba o lo que asían los "amigos", ella nunca había tenido algún amigo de su edad debido a que había sido bendecidos por "Dios" con una habilidad para curar a los demás, por lo que ella desde pequeña estuvo cerca de los padres y las hermanas. Cuando ella pregunto eso la hermana le respondió 'La amistad es un sentimiento que no puede ser descrito pero... Tu ya lo sabes, Dios es amigo de todos nosotros, el nos protege de los demonios y sus hijos caidos, a el le podemos confiar todo' 

Esa respuesta nunca estuvo satisfaciéndola

Por lo que ella usando las palabras de aquella hermana saco la conclusión de que hacían los amigos, Se confiaban sus pecados... Claro que en parte era verdad pero no era del todo así, ella había sacado aquella respuesta debido a que la hermana dijo que le confiaban cosas a "Dios" la única cosa que le confiaban a Dios que le vino a la mente en ese momento fue sus pecados... Entonces con esa respuesta estuvo satisfecha en ese momento pero... Hace poco en su viajé de Inglaterra a Japón logro leer algo que desenfreno sus dudas nuevamente, era un articulo acerca de las amistades de los jovenes, decía que en efecto sus sospechas acerca de que confiaban sus pecados eran ciertas pero había mas especificaciones, Según aquella revista los "jovenes" contaban a sus amigos acerca de sus problemas, su familia y sus amores.

Cuando Naruto le había dicho que su problema era acerca de una chica recordó esto y no se sintió lista para escuchar acerca de ello, aunque por lo que había escuchado después de subir a su habitación el había arreglado todo con aquella chica, ella suspiro mientras se dirigía a la cocina, podría empezar a preparar algo para Naruto, ella aun no le había agradecido por dejarla quedar en su casa y se lo agradecederia con una comida exquisita

XxX

"Donde... ¿Donde estoy...?"

Naruto se pregunto a si mismo mientras veía a su alrededor, era todo blanco

"Ahora mismo estamos en Dimensión 0"

El otro Naruto le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar siendo seguido por Naruto

"Esta dimensión fue creada con el fin del entrenamiento de nosotros... Los Naruto"

Naruto observo a su otro "yo" con una mirada interrogante, esto era demasiado subrealista como para creer todo eso, era impensable el echo de que esta fuera una dimensión para los anteriores Naruto y el

"Y cuando me refiero a "Los Naruto" me estoy refiriendo a no solo los Naruto de nuestra dimensión, si no a los Naruto de otras dimensiones"

Naruto había estado interesado en todo la ciencia ficción vease, viajes en el tiempo, La existencia de otras dimensiones y los viajes atravez de ellas, pero realmente nunca creyó que realmente eran realidad

"En nuestro caso, Nuestra dimensión es 2837-P, nuestro caso es bastante especial ya que tenemos una dimensión gemela, aunque como sabes los gemelos no por ser gemelos serán estrictamente iguales, si bien los seres que habitan aquella dimensión son iguales, la historia cambia en un 90 por ciento"

El otro Naruto explico mientras continuaban avanzando, fue ahí cuando Naruto vio algo a lo lejos, parecía ser dos personas... Uno de ellos es pequeño, midiendo apenas 40 cm, parece tener un sombrero y un traje negro. La otra persona esta haciendo flexiones lentamente mientras la otra persona le da golpes con un látigo

"Pero en fin, lo mas importante es que sepas que en esta dimensión el tiempo pasa mas lento que en el mundo normal, por ejemplo, un año aquí es un día en el mundo real"

Los ojos de Naruto de ensancharon, si esto era verdad entonces significaba que una hora en el mundo real eran quince días aqui

"Estarás aqui un mes, 30 días en este lugar, después de que pongas un pie afuera de esa linea tu entrenamiento comenzara, pero el tiempo corre"

El otro Naruto dijo mientras señalaba una linea roja en el suelo, Naruto suspiro y avanzo, el quería ser fuerte, el se había dado cuenta de que seria un estorbo para los demás hasta el día en el que muriese si no se hacia mas fuerte... Por lo que lo haría ¡¡El dejaría de ser un estorbo para los demás!!

Golpe

El peso se acumula en sus hombros y cae irremediablemente

"Por cierto, la gravedad de este lugar es diez veces mayor a la de la tierra"

"Esa información hubiera sido buena si me la dijeras antes de entrar"

Naruto lloriqueo en el suelo como pudo, no podría hacer ningún gesto de lloriquear debido a que no podía moverse por el gran peso que sentía, además de que su respiración era irregular debido a el peso que recaía en sus hombros

"Cielos, deja de lloriquear"

El otro Naruto se acerco y coloco un dedo en su frente, claro que antes tuvo que voltearla para que dejase de mirar a el suelo, una llama azul apareció

"Kai"

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Naruto, en estos momentos se sentía increíble, era como si su fuerza haya incrementado de una manera extraña, comenzó a levantarse lentamente el peso había disminuido pero aun era bastante para el

"He roto levemente el sello que mantiene tus poderes... Pues... Sellados... Es peligroso si lo renuevo totalmente de una vez, podrías perder la cordura debido a tu hambre de poder"

El dijo mientras observa la reacción de Naruto ante el nuevo poder

"Bien, estaremos aquí ahora por todo un mes, 2 horas en el mundo real, por lo que te dire las actividades que tendrás que hacer durante todo el entrenamiento "

El otro Naruto dijo mientras cortaba sus uñas

"Bien, el día de hoy estarás caminando por 1 hora, tratarás por 2 horas y correrás por tres horas, esto ayudara a que tu velocidad aumente en el mundo real, y aquí ñsra que tu movimiento sea mas rapido, luego de ello quiero que hagas 2 horas de sentadillas y 2 horas en las que tendrás que saltar, luego de ello comerás y dormirás 10 horas"

El entrenamiento de el día de hoy estaba especialmente centrado en la agilidad de Naruto, esto haría mas sencillo el entrenamiento y aumentará la velocidad de Naruto de forma conciderable

"Mañana estaras haciendo 12 horas de flexiones, con pesas en tus muñecas y piernas, al siguiente día te mostrare a manipular tu chakra y algunas técnicas, todo el día"

Naruto estaba caminando como podía, apenas había avanzado dos metros en 5 minutos por lo que realmente estaba en la mierda.

"Luego de que acabe ese día y despiertes te enseñaré a luchar, estaremos en eso durante 3 días, y luego de esos tres días descansaras tu cuerpo 2 dias y volverá a comenzar tu entrenamiento... Así estaremos durante todo este mes"

XxX

Naruto estaba en el sillón de su hogar... El solo pudo aguantar un dos días y medio de entrenamiento, el se desmayo y quedo en coma, despertó en el día N14 por lo que ese día fue asignado para aprender a manejar el chakra, aprendió que el chakra como tal era la mezcla de la energía física de cualquier ser vivo y la fuerza espiritual, aun que la razón por la que eran pocas las personas que podían obtenerlo era que solo una poca cantidad de razas era capaz de hacerlo, una de ellas fueron los Vampiros-Ninjas, ellos lograron manipular el chakra aunque tuvieron que hacer bastante para poder fusionar las dos fuerzas de alguna forma, y el Nekoshou, en este caso su cuerpo era el que funcionaba ambas fuerzas para crear el chakra y los conductos de chakra

Aun que lo único que aprendió a hacer fue trepar árboles sin tener que usar las manos, fue de mucha ayuda

"Oh, Naruto, yo- bu-bueno"

Asia se acerco a Naruto con la cara completamente roja 

Naruto parecía extrañado debido a esto, eso hasta que recordó que hace 15 dias ella escucho todo... Bueno ya saben

En ese momento la cara de Naruto se pudo completamente roja de verguenza

"¿S-si?"

Naruto como pudo respondió no podiendo mirar a Asia a los ojos

"B-bueno, me preguntaba si tenías algo de tostadas"

Naruto la miro extrañado

"¿Tostadas?"

"S-si, esas a las que le pones mermelada y eso..."

Naruto entonces comprendió, el no tenia tostadas debido a que... Bueno no había comprado

"No, pero iré enseguida a comprar algunas"

Naruto dijo mientras salía de aquel, lugar, el no quería estar mas en ese escenario incomodo en el que estaba, se dirigió a la tienda y compro, había llegado bastante rapido debido a que la tienda no estaba tan lejos

"Por fin estas solo... Uzumaki Naruto"

Una voz detuvo sus pasos, podía sentir una gran precion en su espalda, sentía como unos ojos se clavaban directamente en el detrás suyo, entonces una pluma negra cayo frente a el... Como las alas de Azazel, solo tenia una opcion, el corrió, tiro la bolsa a el piso y corrió lo mas rapido que pudo

"Kukuku, esto no seria divertido si no huyera"

Tenia que dirigirse a su casa lo mas rapido que pudiera... ¡No! 

Si es realmente era una pluma de un Angel caído, pondría en peligro a Asia si hiba a su casa en estos momentos, entonces cambio de ruta, se dirigió a un parque cercano, el sol se empezaba a ocultar por lo que no habria personas ahí

Llego a aquel parque pero sus piernas le fallaron, el tropezó 

"Kukuku, Vamos enserio esto no es divertido~"

El miro a la persona que había aterrizado frente a el tiene cinco pares de alas negras. Tiene el pelo oscuro y largo, ojos rojos, orejas puntiagudas, frente amplia, su boca muestra un juego de dientes triangulares y tiene una vestimenta negra en forma de tunica.

5 pares de alas negras... Según la descripción que le proporciono Azazel... El es...

"Kokabiel, mi nombre es kokabiel"

El hombre dijo mientras una lanza de luz aparecía en su mano

Naruto entonces se paro listo para correr

Estocada

Una lanza de luz atravesó el pecho de Naruto... 

"...¿Por que...? ¿Por que quieren a ... Asia tanto? Y ¿Por que me tienes que matar?"

"¿Eh~? ¿Como haz descubierto que queremos a esa monja? Bueno no importa... Y respondiendo tu pregunta la razón por la que queremos a la monja es debido a su bendición"

'¿Bendición...? Azazel dijo algo sobre la sacred gear que tenia en su interior"

"El sacred gear que tiene en su interior es Twilight Healing ¿Sabes lo que podríamos hacer con eso? No por supuesto que no, tu capacidad es muy inferior a la mía, pero bueno... La razón por la que te tengo que matar es simple, las personas que envié a este lugar para matar a el Sekiryuutei fallo debido a que le resucitó la heredera Gremory... Imagina si ella que apenas ayer no era capaz de limpiarse sola fue capaz de hacer que fallara, su misión... Tu, una persona que a tenido miles de alas de experiencia la acabara como si nada... Aunque estoy dudando de eso en estos momentos... Y además mi jefe me lo ordeno"

'¿Jefe? Azazel ¿podría se que el?"

"No le hagas caso... Vamos solo quitarme esto y yo lo haré añicos "

Por segunda vez en este día, el Naruto encadenado, aunque faltaban algunas cadenas... 

"Si me dejas hacerlo Asia estará bien... Vamos quita mis cadenas como hace 8 años"

La mano de Naruto arranco las cadenas una por una

"¡Por fin libre otra vez"

El cuerpo de Naruto se había vuelto a levantar pero ahora el tenia una expresión de locura en el 

"Supiāzu no ame"

Una lluvia de lanzas de luz se avecino encima de Naruto 

"¡¡¡¿Enserio crees que eso me detendrá de matarte?!!!"

Naruto grito mientras esquivaba las lanzas, una entonces se clavo en su espalda, dejándolo inmóvil

"Mierda, este cuerpo es muy debil y poco ágil"

Naruto callo al piso con una expresión de pura frustración, muchas lanzas de luz se incrustaros en su piel... Y su visión se volvió borrosa

Crujido

El sonido de una galleta fue lo único que pudo escuchar y un cabello blanco fue lo único que pudo ver antes de que todo se volviera...

Negro

XxX 

Fin del capitulo


	17. Un cambio

La lluvia caia encima suyo en sus brazos un niño de cabello castaño se encontraba muerto lleno de sangre, detras suyo una pequeña niña de cabellos azules se encontraba manchada en sangre

Sus ojos se posaron en la sombra frente a el

El odio, la ira y un deseo de matar se apodero de el

XxX

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la escena que se habia formado en su sueño, esa imagen era increiblemente aterradora y real. Comenzo a levantarce mientras miraba a el reloj de su habitacion, era bastante tarde y no iria a la escuela... La escuela estaba apunto de cerrar y el no llegaria a su escuela

"Naruto-san, por favor levantece"

La puerta fue golpeada por la exmonja Asia Argento

"Espera por favor"

Naruto le dijo mientras se terminaba de levantar, era bastante extraño que el se haya despertado tarde, el usualmente siempre se levantava dos horas antes de que abrieran la escuela, faltaban 5 minutos para que se cerraran las puertas de la escuela y conciderando que se hacia alrededor de 20 minutos en llegar... No lo lograria, por lo que le diria a Asia que no asistirian a clases el dia de hoy, era malo y mucho debido a que para Asia era apenas su segundo dia de clases por lo que daria una mala imprecion... Dos monticulos grandes y suaves se colocaron en la espalda de Naruto, unas manos rodearon su abdomen y una cabeza se poso en el hombro derecho de Naruto

"Ahh, buenos dias Nyaa~"

Los recuerdos de el dia anterior llegaron a la cabeza de Naruto, todo, como el habia tenido relaciones sexuales con Kuroka, y el echo de que el se habia corrido adentro de ella por lo que habia una posibilidad de que ella quedase enbarazada... Como el otro Naruto le habia llevado a otra dimencion donde el tiempo pasaba distinto a el de aqui, aunque eso realmente era una cosa que ya havia escuchado en Dragon Ball por lo que le parecio bastante ironico que realmente existiese una dimencion asi... Y por ultimo, su "pelea", si a eso le podemos llamar pelea claro, en donde el perdio terriblemente y le arranco las cadenas a el Naruto encadenado

Su caro se puso comoletamente roja cuando Kuroka se apoyo mas sobre el, era comun ya que no un adolecente comun y corriente tendria a una chica increiblemente sexy como Kuroka completamente desnuda atras suyo... O ¿Si?

"Segundo Raund, ¿Naruto-Kun?"

Kuroka uso la fuerza para volver a acostar a Naruto a la cama, ahora ella estaba a horcajadas sobre su pelvis desnuda, lo que le dejo a Naruto una buena vista

"Yoyoyoyo, ¡Tengo que irme!"

Como pudo saco a Kuroka de encima suyo y salio de su habitacion, entonces bajo al comedor donde una Asia le esperaba con un desayuno increible a su opinion

"Oh, Naruto-san, estabamos esperandolo"

'¿Estaban? Ademas ¿Que pasa con el -San?'

Naruto penso, Asia siempre le habia llamado Naruto a secas, sin ningun tipo de formalidad, esto fue debido a que ella era extranjera por lo que era natural que no hablace con algun tipo de formalismo japones, aunque parecia ser que al juntarce con sus compañeras de clase decidio usarlos desde apartir de ahora

El sonido de alguien comiendo algo crugiente hizo que volteara a el sillon de la sala, su corazon comenzo a palpitar rapidamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaran, ahi estaba, una chica de cabello plateado, ojos azules, y una estatura pequeña, ella esta usando una vestimenta morada junto con varias partes de armadura el ella

"Que hay"

La chica en cuestion, saco ub pequeño cuaderno en el cual escribio y le mostro a Naruto

Naruto por otro lado se encontraba inquieto, cuando la miraba podia sentir una sensacion de agradecimiento, de felicidad y de amor...

Naruto salio corriendo en direccion de ella y se sento a su lado, sus manos se fueron a sus piernas y se agacho levemente para que su cabeza quedara un poco mas abajo que la de ella. La mano de la chica se poso sobre su cabeza y comenzo a acariciar su cabeza, un ronroneo salio de Naruto mientras tenia los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa

"Vaya veo que ya la conociste"

Una voz interrumpio el momento de felicidad de Naruto quien abrio los ojos, la chica aun seguia acariciando su cabeza, sus ojos tenian una pupila rasgada verticalmente como la de un felino

"Yuu, la otra capitana de nuestro escuadron"

Ahi lo vio, a el otro Naruto quien lo miraba con una mirada burlona

"Eucliwood Hellcythe"

Los ojos de el otro Naruto brillaron mientras decia su nombre

XxX

Era bastante tranquilo el dia de hoy para Issei Hyodou, después de la confrontacion de su Buchou y la Kaicho de el consejo estudiantil por Naruto los dias habian sido tranquilos o eso creyo

Apenas ayer, Rias, le habia llamado bastante tarde para mirar una escena bastante impactante

En el lugar de encuentro de todo su club habian cientos de lanzas de luz enterradas en el suelo, Rias parecia increiblemente preocupada ante este echo, segun ella esta escena fue algo que nadie habia visto, mas que nada por que los angeles caidos solo podian generar una lanza de luz ards0vez por lo que ver esto era increible, si a eso le agregamos el echo de que las lanzas duraron bastante tiempo con su luz aun igual de pontente era aun peor.

Eso significaba que el que estaba detras de aquellas lanzas era un angel de nivel alto o incluso nivel maou

XxX

En algun lugar de Kuoh una persona estaba en un rincon oscuro, hablando por telefono

"Informame acerca de los movimientos de el sospechoso"

Una voz sono atravez de el telefono celular

"El no parece ser quien creemos, puedo que su parecido sea increible pero no parece tener ningun tipo de conocimiento de nosotros, eh estado acercandome a el durante todo el tienpo que ha estado en esta escuela pero... No parece siquiera saber sobre mi existencia"

Una voz femenina estoica le respondio a la voz de el telefono, aunque su voz basilo en las ultimas palabras

"Hasta ahora solo tenias permitido el observarlo en la escuela, ahora tienes permitido ir mas haya de los territorios escolares, puedes vigilarlo donde sea"

La voz del telefono respondio con autoridad

"¿Esta seguro? Si los demonios descubren nuestra intormicion en sus terrenos puede que..."

"No importa, si el resulta ser Lord Alexander, podriamos incluso acabar con los demonios"

La voz le interrumpio

"... Bien, entendido"

"Confiamos en ti, Yuki"

Con eso la llamada termino y unos ojos color amarillo brillaron

XxX

Con esto, el arco con mas Naruto Shippuden queda atras y los arcos mejores enpiezan...

Alguien se dio cuenta de que la chica de el primer capitulo? y de el capitulo 13?


	18. Promesa

Naruto se estaba duchando

Habian pasado un par de horas en las que se habia dedicado a investigar como habia sobrevivido a Kokabiel, entre otras cosas que habia estado pensando sobre los demonios. Kokabiel habia hablado de la heredera de Gremory, y si sus conocimientos de los demonios eran reales... Entonces significaria que habia un demonio muy cerca de el y Asia, los demonios suelen intentar acercarce a los posedores de algun sacred gear, aunque tomando encuenta que ella es una fiel debota del cristianismo era casi imposible que ella cambiara a dios por un demonio... Ahora, Azazel en algun momento le dijo que ellos tenian un sistema que podia reencarnar a cualquier tipo de raza en un demonio, aun en contra de su volutad y eso ponia las cosas complicadas

Naruto termino de bañarse, se seco el cuerpo y se vistio... En el baño, usualmente lo hacia en su habitacion pero tomando en cuenta que ahora su casa estaba llena de mujeres era una muy mala idea, sobre todo por que Kuroka estaba en su cuarto, por lo que decidio mejor vestirce en el baño

Salio del baño y comenzo a dirigirse a la cocina, eso hasta que vio una escena peculiar... Asia con su traje de monja... Hace rato traía el uniforme de la escuela... Lo cual significaba que ella no tenia nada que ponerce aparte de esos dos conjuntos, Naruto toco la puerta... Asia volteo a el lugar donde estaba Naruto y dijo:

"¿Sucede algo Naruto-san?"

La chica ladeo su cabeza confundida... Un pequeño sonrojo aparecio en la cara de Naruto, se rasco su nuca y dijo avergonzado

"Asia, por lo que puedo ver o suponer solo tienes el traje de monja y la ropa de la escuela, asi que... ¿por que no vamos de compras? Tengo que comprar alimentos debido a la nueva miembro de la casa y de paso podriamos comprarte algo de ropa"

Los ojos de Asia brillaron

Ella se acerco a Naruto y lo tomo de las manos

"Muchas gracias, usted es muy amable Naruto-san"

La niña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes le dijo con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro

La cara de Naruto se puso completamente roja

"Ccccreo que deberiamos irnos de una vez o se hara muy tarde..."

Asia lo solto y asintio con la cabeza, ellos bajaron a la sala, la chica de nombre Yuu estaba mirando algun anime en la televisión

"Lle-llegaremos en un rato"

Naruto dijo nervioso, ella era un miembro de su grupo del cual era lider... No es mas era la otra lider y nunca la había visto antes

Asia y Naruto salieron, se dirigeron directamente a el centro comercial, cuando por fin llegaron algo batante incomodo para Naruto paso...

"Grrr"

Su estomago gruño

'Es verdad... No he desayunado nada..."

La cara de Naruto se puso completamente roja y su tiempo parecio detenerce hasta que...

"Grr"

El estomago de Asia también gruño

Un sonrojo bastante lindo aparecio en su rostro y bajo su mirada timidamente, ella jugo son sus dedos mientras decia

"Bueno... No eh desayunado ya que queria comer con Naruto-san"

Asia dijo avergonzada...

'Ella es tan...'

Naruto penso mientras miraba a Asia, la monja era incteiblemente linda en el aspecto fisico y en todos los aspectos enrealidad... Entonces Naruto volteo para todos lados en busca de un lugar para comer, avisto un lugar de comida rapida y señalo a el lugar

"Vamos a ese lugar... Se que no es bueno desayunar ese tipo de comida pero en este caso..."

Ambos fueron al restaourante de comida rapida, con verguenza

Es una extraña vista lo que estaba viendo en este momento Naruto

Una Hermana se está confundiendo frente a la camarera

"¿Q—Qué es lo que te gustaría ordenar… …?"

Ni siquiera el empleado sabía cómo manejar esta situación.

Asia nunca había ido a este tipo de lugar antes, así que está pasando un mal mmomento eligiendo su comida.

Naruto le ofreció su ayuda, pero dijo orgullosamente 'Está bien, me las arreglaré de alguna forma' Así que el la ha estado viendo todo este tiempo

Naruto penso detenidamente,

'Ella no puede hablar japones'

Entonces Naruto la ayudó

"Lo siento. Ella va a ordenar lo mismo que yo"

"Vale"

"Auu, estoy avergonzada. No puedo ni siquiera comprar una hamburguesa por mí misma…"

"Bu-Bueno, primero necesitas acostumbrarte al japonés"

Se fueron a una mesa vacía tan pronto como recogieron su comida mientras Naruto animo a Asia que se sentia deprimida

Mientras se moven dentro del restaurant, la mayoría de los clientes masculinos, están mirando a Asia

Es debido a que es una monja, pero también porque es realmente linda

Bueno, cualquier chico la miraría si la viera, incluso Naruto con su fobia

Se sentaron frente a el uno del otro, pero Asia está mirando fijamente la hamburguesa pero no está

comiendo.

Mejor dicho, ¿Sabe ella cómo comerla?

"Mira, se le quita el envoltorio... Y luego"

Naruto se llevo la hamburguesa a la boca y le dio un mordisco

"¿¡En realidad hay una forma de comer así!? ¡Impresionante!"

'Que que linda...'

Naruto pensó mientras un sonrojo aparecio en su rostro, sacudio su cabeza y dijo

"También comes las papas fritas así"

"¡Oh dios!"

Asia le está mirando comer con ojos muy agudos

"No, no, también come, Asia"

"S-Sí"

Ella toma una pequeña mordida de la hamburguesa

Ella comienza a comer

"¡D-Deliciosa! ¡Esta hamburguesa es muy deliciosa!"

Esta chica lo está diciendo mientras sus ojos brillan.

'Esta reaccion... Es como cuando yo comi el ramen...'

Naruto pensó y pregunto

"¿Nunca antes comiste una hamburguesa?"

"No. La he visto varias veces en la televisión, pero es mi primera vez comiendo. ¡Estoy conmovida! ¡Es

deliciosa!"

"Oh. ¿Así que, qué comes normalmente?"

"Principalmente pan y sopa. También como vegetales y pastas"

'Que comida tan simple... ¿La iglesia realmente es asi?'

"¿Es eso cierto? Entonces come tranquilamente, así puedes recordar el sabor, ademas si quieres luego podremos venir a este lugar"

"Sí"

Asia comienza a comerla deliciosamente

'Me pregunto... Si sere capaz de protegerla... Los angeles caidos la persiguen... Los demonios si se enteran de lo cerca que estan de ella y lo que posee..."

Naruto tomo una decisión

"Asia"

"S-Sí"

"Vamos a ir a divertirnos ahora"

"¿Eh?"

"Vamos al centro de juegos"

"Y asi es como el mas veloz de todos gana este carrera y boooooom"

"Eres muy rapido Naruto-san"

Naruto y Asia estaban jugando un juego de carreras en el centro de juegos

Naruto era todo un Gamer por lo que el ganr en juegos de carrera era muy facil para el

[¡GANADOR!]

El símbolo que muestra su victoria aparece en mi pantalla

Parece que hizo un nuevo record de carrera otra vez…

Entonces Naruto perdio de vista a Asia.

Cuando miro, ella estaba parada en frente de un juego de grúa.

Naruto se acerco y pregunto

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Hau! N—No… …no es nada."

Cuando le preguntó, ella trata de esconderlo

"¿Hay algo que quieras?"

Cuando Naruto miro dentro del juego de grúa, hay un peluche de Rache-chan dentro. Era una linda mascota

basada en un ratón. Si recuerdaba correctamente, este personaje provino de Japón pero es popular en todo el mundo. Así que es por eso que Asia también lo conocía

"Asia, ¿Te gusta Rache-chan?"

"¿Eh? N—No, E-Eso es…"

La cara de Asia se pone roja, y asiente con su cabeza tímidamente

Naruto metio una moneda... Su vista era bastante buena y si le agregamos que su cerebro pensaba a mil por hora entonces... Lo vio, un pequeño hilo de la etiqueta de Rache-chan, estaba debajo de varios de esos peluches por lo que si lo hacía bien...

La grua bajo y sus calculos fueron correctos, 5 rache-chan cayeron...

"Aquí tienes, Asia"

Asia se puso tan feliz que sostuvo los muñecos en su pecho

"Muchas gracias, Naruto-san. Cuidaré a éstos muñecos.

"Hey, hey, si un muñeco como ese te hace feliz, entonces la próxima vez te conseguiré aun más"

Naruto dijo oegullosamente... Se habia olvidado de su trauma por este tiempo y ahora solo estaba dedicando su tiempo a hacer feliz a esta chica

"No, éstos Rache-chan que tú me diste representa el maravilloso día de hoy. Puesto que hiy es uno de los mejores de mi vida, cuidaré muy bien de estos muñecos

Un sonrojo aparecio en su rostro debido a las palabras de Asia y se rasco la nuca, cuando esta chica lo dice, realmente parece natural

"¡Ok! ¡Aún no hemos comenzado! ¡Asia, jugaremos hoy por el resto del día! ¡Sígueme!"

Naruto la tomo de la mano y la comenzo a conducir por el centro de juegos

"¡S-Sí!"

Naruto y Asia se adentraron en el centro de juegos.

"Ah, jugamos mucho hoy"

Naruto dijo mientras estaba sentado en una banca de un parque frente a una fuente. ..

"S-Sí… …estoy un poco cansada…"

Habian estado caminando por la calle mientras se reian y ahora estaban aqui...

"Gracias, Naruto-san..."

Asia dijo de repente...

"¿eh?"

"Tu me haz dado el mejor dia de mi vida... Asi que por eso te agradesco... Cuando me ibas a hablar de una chica pense que no seria la mas indicada para hablar ya que no me consideraba tu amiga... Pero ahora puedo considerarme una de tus amiga ¿verdad?"

El corazon de Naruto comenzo a latir con mucha fuerza... Tomo las manos de Asia y dijo

"Yo te prometo que... No importa que pase, yo siempre estare ahí para ti... Para protegerte no importa lo que pase, yo te dare mas días asi siempre"

Asia miro a Naruto con una sonrisa

"Es una promesa"


	19. Promesa Rota

=

Naruto estaba con Asia y Juvia, estaban caminando para ir de compras, Naruto le habia contado todo lo que paso hace un par de días y ella parecia bastante confundida y preocupada

Llegaron al centro comercial, la razón de venir a este lugar era comprar ropa y abastecerse de comida, ayer no compraron nada por jugar todo el dia, por lo que tendría que comprar ahora... Se dirigeron a una tienda de ropa

"Yo iré a comprar comida, ustedes compren ropa, yo vendre aqui cuando termine de comprar la comida"

Naruto dijo mientras las chicas entraban a la tienda de ropa

Naruto camino atreves de los pasillos de aquel centro comercial... Era bastante extraño el tener que comprar mas comida que para el solo, desde que lo habían mandado a este lugar para estudiar, junto a Juvia, solo habia tenido que comprar lo necesario para el, ahora tenia que comprar lo de tres bocas... Era raro...

Entro al centro comercial y tomo un carrito, comenzo a comprar algunos vegetales, carne y miro algo bastante bueno... Un ramen instantaneo...

Tomo uno y se fue... Luego regreso...

Al final Naruto regreso mas de diez veces para agarrar un ramen instantaneo...

Salio de la tienda con varias bolsas con comida en su interior, el se dirigió a la tienda de ropa... Se habia tardado unos veinte minutos pero parecía que ellas aun no habian terminado... Espero y espero... Entonces se fue mejor al centro de juegos de este lugar

Naruto estaba jugando en la maquina de The King of Fighters, 2002, para ser mas precisos, segun los criticos era uno de los mejores juegos de peleas de todas las entregas de The King Of Fighters... Por lo que era imprecionante la cantidad de gente que lo estaba retando a cada rato

"Ese no es..."

Tres chicas se encontraban en la entrada de el centro de juegos, una de ellas era la chica que decía que era su esposa, Yuki Yoshida... A su lado dos compañeras de su escuela por lo visto... El nunca las habia visto, supuso que eso fue debido a que el no merodeaba por la escuela... Siempre estaba en su club mejor dicho

La chica Yuki, le saludo con la mano con una sonrisa, el la miro... Luego volvio a su juego, ya le habian derrotado a uno de sus personajes por estar distraido...

La chica miro este gesto y puso su mano en su pecho

"No entiendo comprendo como te puede gustar ese bicho raro..."

"Miharu-chan, no deberias decir eso de Uzumaki-san"

Parece ser que las chicas en su charla se olvidaron de la tercer integrante de su grupo, la chica Yuki fue a donde Naruto estaba, parecía ser que el chico estaba en apuros... Su nueva competidora era igual de su escuela con el cabello azul y el uniforme de Kuoh... El perdio... Tomando en cuenta el echo de que era una chica bueno se puso nervioso...

"Naruto..."

La chica llamo a Naruto, parecia que quería hablarle de algo importante...

'¿En que momento me empezo a hablar por mi primer nombre...?'

Naruto pensó mientras se acercaba... A la distancia suficiente para no tener un 'problema'

"¿Que pasa Yoshida-san?"

Naruto pregunto

"Sabes... Como ya somos esposos..."

"No lo somos"

"Me preguntaba... ¿Puedo ir a vivir a tu casa?"

Yoshida Yuki parecio ignorar a Naruto... Y dijo de repente

"Wow wow wow... No, ya tengo las suficientes personas en mi casa..."

Naruto dijo recordando el numero de habitantes en su hogar... Era bastante ahora y no aceptaria mas...

"Yuki-chan"

Una de las chicas la llamo al momento que se acercaban, ahora que miraba bien... Las dos eran conocidas... Una de ellas se llamaba Taeko Hiramatsu y la otra chica si no se equivocaba era Kanami Mihara

La chica se volteó a mirar a sus amigas... Luego volvio a Naruto

"Entonces... ¿Que opinas?"

"Creo haberte dicho que..."

"¡Naruto-san!"

Asia lo llamo a lo lejos, detras de ella estaba Juvia que estaba cargando dos bolsas al igual que Asia, la chica en cuestión se acerco a Naruto y se puso enfrente de el

"Estuvimos buscandote por todos lados, Juvia-chan y yo"

La chica dijo, Juvia se coloco a el lado de Asia y dijo

"Claro... Juvia a estado a el lado de Naruto-sama, por mas de cinco años"

"Creo que se equivoco... La conosco desde que tengo memoria..."

Fue entonces cuando Naruto y las dos chicas se alejaron de Yuki y sus amiga...

"No entendi nada de lo que dijeron pero creo que no eres la unica que le gusta ese bicho raro..."

Mihara dijo mientras se iba junto a Yuki

"Soy su esposa... No debo preocuparme"

Hiramatsu en cambio se quedo ahí mirando como Naruto junto a las dos chicas se alejaban...

"Hiramatsu, vamos"

"Estab bien..."

Naruto caminaba a el lado de asia con dos bolsas en cada mano... Tenia que cargar la ropa de Asia y la comida... Las dos bolsas que en el centro comercial tenia Juvia no era mas que ropa para ella

"Fue muy divertido ir de compras con Juvia-chan"

Asia continuo contando todo lo que se habian probado hasta que...

"... Asi que este es el famoso... Capitan Naruto"

Una voz femenina vino de atras... Lo sintio de nuevo... Lo que sintio con Kokabiel... Era un angel caído

"Asia... Corre..."

Naruto solto las bolsas y le dijo a Asia...

"Pero..."

"¿Qué es lo que quiere un Ángel Caído como tú?"

Naruto pregunto... El claramente ya sabia que era lo que queria... Ella empezo a reir

"... Asi que te quieres hacer el heroe..."

Una lanza de luz se genero en la mano de Raynare...

"Sabes... El otro dia mi objetivo pudo vivir gracias a la ayuda de un demonio... Tu no eres mi objetivo asi que no me importa... Pero aun con eso... No puedo dejarte vivo... El echo de que sigas con vida despues de que Kokabiel-sama se encsrgara es imprecionante asi que..."

Ella arrojo la lanza de luz, la lanza se clavo en el pecho de Naruto...

"No puede... Ser..."

"Soy un completo fracaso... Prometi que la protegeria... Y ahora estoy apunto de morir otra vez"

Las lagrimas de Asia calleron encima suyo...

"Bien... Si no quieres acabar como el... Ven conmigo"

Raynare dijo mientras miraba sus uñas...

La lanza de luz desaparecio pero y era tarde, probablemente el moriría debido a la sangre que estaba perdiendo... Una luz verde se vio en el pecho de Naruto... La herida se cerro pero el ya estaba inconciente...

"Bien vamos... Te llevare a donde siempre perteneciste... A la iglesia..."

Asia fue envuelta por las alas de Raynare y dio un vistazo a Naruto... Luego desaparecieron

Ahora aquella promesa no era mas que una Promesa Rota...


	20. Una Mision y Descubrimientos

**_Ocho años antes..._**

"¡Vamos, Alexander, espera!"

Una voz de un niño se escucho entra las personas de aquel lugar, el lugar en cuestion es una "Aldea" bastante avanzada debido a que tiene electricidad y otros servicios para la vida diaria... La aldea en cuestión esta rodeada por montañas que sirven a modo de defensa para que ningun invitado no deseado entrará...

La aldea en cuestión es donde los "Heroes" y sus familias vivian...

La tribu de los heroes

Los heroes eran los mas cercanos a "Dios" debido a que ambos estaban en el mismo bando... Esto mas que nada gue debido a que los heroes humanos con habilidades superhumanas con la fuerza para igualar la fuerza de un demonio y tienen una velocidad muy alta que ayuda a su manejo con la espada...

En un principio los héroes originales eran seres creados por dios y con poderes especiales que les permitían luchar contra los demonios, pero despues de el tratado de paz que se dio por obligación y para detener a las dos bestias que se enfrentaban... Eso cambio, y ahora solo eran encargados de vigilar a los demonios y proteger a los humanos

"¡Vamos, quiero verla!"

Un pequeño niño rubio corrió atravez de aquella aldea, sus ojos son color azul zafiro y esta usando una vestimenta de color naranja, con una playera de ese color y unos shorts de el mismo color

"¡La espada se quedara en el mismo lugar!"

Un niño de cabello castaño alborotado y ojos verdes le grito a el llamado "Alexander"

"¡Vamos, Basara, Yuuki-chan me esta siguiendo!"

Cuando Alexander dijo eso, volteo a su lado, donde una niña con cabello color azul y ojos dorados se encontraba unos pocos centímetros detras de el

"Estoy de acuerdo con Basara, Alexander-kun, la espada no ira a ningun lado"

La chica de nombre Yuuki dijo tranquilamente mientras continuaba corriendo, Alexander entonces disminuyo la velocidad hasta empezar a caminar en vez de correr...

"Vamos... Queria llegar lo mas rapido posible para poder ver la espada de el mejor heroe..."

Alexander dijo mientas miraba al suelo, la razon por la que queria apresurarce era para ver la espada de uno de los mejores heroes que habían existido... Naruto Uzumaki... Que se creyó muerto debido a su desaparición luego de una misión donde se creyo el se habia sacrificado... Y por eso ahora le habian echó una estatua... Sin ser un heroe nacido en la tribu de el heroe

Sabiendo el echo de que Naruto Uzumaki, nunca fue un heroe nacido en esta tribu y Alexander tampoco lo era... El habia sido encontrado en el lugar donde encontraron la espada de Naruto... Habían Heroes cerca de ese lugar debido a investigar un poder bastante oscuro... Un poder destructivo, probablemente pertenecía a algun demonio y esa fue la razón para investigar aquel poder que desbordaba aquel lugar... El punto es que ahi es donde Alexander se encontró... Junto a la espada de el heroe Naruto Uzumaki... En un tema normal nunca habrian aceptado que otro mas que no fuera de la tribu de el heroe, pero debido a su parecido a Naruto segun los heroes y el lider de la tribu le aceptaron

Algunos incluso dijeron que era su hijo pero realmente no entendia el qecho de que el se pareciera a aquel heroe...

=======  
 _ **Ahora...**_

Naruto se encontraba ahí mismo... En el restaurante... Habia logrado hacer que la chica Nonaka... Su amiga de la infancia al parecer... Se fuera y le dejase solo... No entendia por que mierda le habian mentido todo este tiempo... Realmente ese echo le enojaba... Estaba molesto con todos los de su escuadron... Pero sobretodo con una chica en particular...

 **"Era tarde o temprano que supieras la verdad... Naruto... O deberia decir... ¿Alexander? Jajaja"**

Una voz se escucho en la cabeza de Naruto... Cuando su conciencia fue enviada a el lugar donde se encontraba aquella persona que habia dicho eso vio a el otro Naruto... El cabello de Naruto se volvio negro y sus ojos obtuvieron aquel patron extraño en ellos

"... ¿Quien eres tu?"

Con una voz seria y mirandole directamente a los ojos, Naruto pregunto... Realmente que lo molestaran en este momento no le agradaba...

" **Solo quiero ser libre~..."**

Aquel Naruto con esa extraña marca en su frente dijo mientras señalaba las cadenas en su cuello y pies que estaba pegadas al suelo

"¿ **Por que no simplemente quitas las cadenas? Podria ayudarte como hace ocho años** ~"

"Si no mal recuerdo... Cuando Kokabiel casi me mata... Te deje libre... Y no hiciste nada... Asi que...-"

"Creo que deberias controlar mas tu poder"

Naruto volvio a la realidad... Su cabello volvio a ser rubio junto que regresaron sus ojos azul celeste... La voz de la persona en frente de el pertenecia a el lider de los angeles caidos... El primer angel caido... Azazel... Aunque realmente estaba un poco cubierto de el rostro... Con unas gafas negras y un sombrero que cubria un poco su frente

"Por que... ¿Por que el sombrero y las gafas?"

Naruto pregunto mientras miraba a Azazel, si su intención era no llamar la atención, realmente lo estaba haciendo, las personas solo le daban una mirada y despues le quitaban importancia

"Te recuerdo que estamos en territorio donde hay demonios y Ninjas... Con los ninjas no tengo una relación mala o buena... Mas bien intermedia... Y con los demonios... Buebo pues supongo que ya sabras la situación..."

El hombre se encogió de hombros y explico a Naruto, era verdad ese echo de que estaban en una situación complicada las tres grandes facciones pero... ¿Que no podian saberlo debido a su magia? Aunque podria haber una forma de que escondan su magia... Despues de todo los angeles caidos no fueron descubiertos hasta que Naruto libero su poder... Lo mas raro es que realmente segun lo que le dijeron, cuando algun "Naruto" liberaba su poder recordaba todo lo que hicieron todos los demas Naruto... Y de momento el no recordaba nada... Mas que la verdad de su pasado...

"Azazel... Recuerdo que alguna vez me ofreciste una cerveza..."

"Si, lo hice"

"Azazel... ¿Sigue en pie esa cerveza?"

"Si, como te dije Fay-chan, el sera el padre de mis gatitos-nyaa"

La voz de cierta Nekoshou de cabello negro se escucho en el lugar, ella antes habia estado en la casa de Naruto pero habia sido transportada aqui debido a que podia morir a manos de Yuu... O Eucliwood Hellsythe

"¿No crees que es muy apresurado Kuroka...? Se conocieron apenas hace como... Dos semanas..."

Una chica con el cabello rubio y ojos azules dijo mientras tocaba su sombrero de bruja

"El ha despertado el poder..."

Una pequeña niña de tez palida, cabello negro y ropa de loli gotica dijo de repente...

"¿Hmmm?"

Kuroka hizo un sonido de curiosidad acerca de lo que dijo dicha niña

"Ophis-sama, ¿Aque se refiere con eso?"

La chica de nombre Le Fay pregunto con curiosidad...

"Desperto el poder que nos puede dar la victoria... Desperto el poder de el primer demonio... El poder que le fue entregado por... Trihexa"

 **Hace ocho años**

Era de noche y Alexander junto a Yuuki y Basara estaban de camino a ver nuevamente la espada de Naruto Uzumaki... Claro que la verian y luego se irian a su casa... Por suerte este lugsr era muy seguro ya que... Bueno... Nadie que quisiera morir se infiltraria a la aldea de personas que pueden matar demonios

"Vamos, solo la quiero ver por ultima vez hoy..."

"Nuestro padre se preocupara, Alexander"

Basara dijo mientras caminaba a su lado, su padre, Yin, fue uno de los mejores heroes antes y era el padre adoptivo de Alexander

"Le prometi a Kurumi que llegaria temprano para jugar"

Yuuki dijo mientras continuaba a el paso de Alexander

"Basara, estoy seguro de que Yin entendera mi deseó de ver la espada de Naruto-sama... Y Yuuki-chan despues yo me disculpo con Kurumi-chan"

Cuando llegaron vieron el lugsr donde se encontraba la espada... Estaba con la punta enterrada en el suelo arriba de una base de roca... Media aproximadamente un metro, la punta parece ser delgada aunque por cada centimetro se va haciendo mas ancha... Al principio de la espada esta una especie de base de oro con una gema amarilla en medio, ademas de que el mango es dorado con una curvatura... A los lados hasta llegar a una cuarta parte de la espada tambien se encuentra esa base de oro

 **Boom**

Una explosión se escucho atra vez de toda la tribu... Un hombre enmascarado con un unico agujero para ver se encontro recargado en la base...

"Hola... Alexander... ¿O deberia decir?... Naruto"

El hombre dijo mientras sacaba la espada de la base de roca...

 **Boom**

Otra explosión se escucho en el lugar... Los heroes estaban de camino... Pero no a ese lugar... Las explosiones habian sido en otro lado de la aldea

El hombre entonces se acerco a el paralizado Alexander... Lo tomo por la cabeza con una mano y la apreto con fuerza

"Pensar que ahora solo eres un mocoso... Nunca te vi en una forma tan patetica..."

El hombre apreto con mas fuerza la cabeza de Alexander que estaba gritando de dolor, por otro lado Yuuki estaba mirando con lagrimas en sus ojos paralizada por el miedo... Basara era otra cosa... Estaba apretando los puños y los dientes debido a el ver sin poder hacer nada, como maltrataban a su hermano...

"Sabes... Pude abrir el sello con lo poco poder que me dejaron sacar de el Proyecto Trihexa... Pero realmente eso no era lo que queria... Lo que quiero es..."

La mano de el enmascarado traspaso la cabeza de Alexander... Una defensa ante el ataque de Basara que estaba con una energia verde alrededor y una espada en sus manos... Basara habia dado un ataque con la espada directo a el costado de el enmascarado pero habia traspasado su cuerpo

 _"¿Eh?... Basara..."_

Alexander vio como Basara intentaba atacar a el enmascarado pero siempre le traspasaba, con un ultimo ataque la espada de Basara se fue en un remolino... Entonces el enmascarado le dio un golpe en el estomago fuerte al niño que escupio sangre...

" _Por que... Por que el..."_

Alexander vio como le daban una paliza a su hermanastro...

 _"Por que el puede hacer algo y yo.. No..."_

Alexander continuo pensando acerca de la batalla que estaba teniendo Basara y el enmascarado... Aunque realmente le estaban dando algo mas que una paliza...

 _"El puede... Pelear y yo... Estoy paralizado... ¿No soy un heroe?"_

 **"Jajajaja... No puedes pelear por que eres debil... Realmente no eres mas que un ser debil en el mundo de lo paranormal... Pero yo tengo una forma para que te vuelvas fuerte..."**

 _"¿Como?"_

Alexander apareció delante de alguien conocido por el... Naruto Uzumaki... El estaba encadenado a la pared con cadenas en sus tobillos, muñecas y cuello

 **"Si me quitas estas cadenas... Yo te ayudare"**

El hombre entonces saco una especie de cadena con un pico en el final y la clavo en el estomago de Basara

"¡Basara!"

Yuuki grito cuando vio como el enmascarado atravesaba con su cadena a su amigo...

Alexander quito las cadenas...

 ** _Despues..._**

Alexander recupero sus sentidos... La espada de Naruto Uzumaki estaba a el lado suyo... Cuando la toco desapareció en particulas... Habia fuego negro en todos lados... La lluvia que caia encima de las llamas pero no parecian apagarlas... Cuando miro hacia un lado... Vio a Basara... Tirado ahí... Muerto... Se acerco y lo tomo entre sus brazos... Cuando miro hacía atras vio a Yuuki manchada en sangre que por suerte no le pertenecia...

 **Crock...**

El sonido de alguien mordiendo algo crujiente le hizo volver a mirar hacia el frente... Una chica de cabello blanco y partes de armadura en su cuerpo estaba ahí...

" _Duerme..."_

Alexander quedo inconciente...

 _ **Dia siguiente...**_

Una pequeña niña de cabello azul con dos especies de rollos a ambos lados de su cabeza estaba en un columpio mieentras la lluvia caia encima suyo...

Unos pasos se escucharon debido a los charcos de agua que se formaron por la lluvia...

Entonces la lluvia dejo de tocar el cuerpo de aquella niña...

Cuando miro hacia arriba encontro unos ojos azules como los de ella pero mas claros... Una sonrisa brillante, cabello comor rubio y un paraguas evitando que la niña se mojase

"Vamos Juvia-chan, te eh dicho que te puedes enfermar por estar bajo la lluvia"

"¿Eh?"

La ahora conocida como "Juvia" solto esa palabra como reacción involuntaria... Entonces el niño infló sus mejillas

"No son divertidas estas bromas Juvia-chan..."

Entonces el niño tomo la mano de la chica para llevarla bajo un techo... Y comenzo a jalarla corriendo...

"¿Quien eres?"

"Te dije que esas bromas no son graciosas... Soy yo, tu amigo... Naruto Uzumaki"

"¿Naruto...sama?"

"Si, vamos... Hay un juego que quiero jugar contigo..."

Las nubes se dispersaron y un sonrojo junto con brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa, aparecieron en el rostro de la niña..

"¡Si, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto se encontraba ahora mismo en un bar, segun azazel el bar le pertencecia a Grigori... O mas bien el mismo Azazel habia creado el bar, el nombre de dicho bar es "Black Dog Bar"

Naruto se encontraba en la barra, estaba enfrente de Azazel que estaba detras de la barra limpiando un vaso con un pañuelo

"Me sorprende que en un principio me hayas negado el trago, y ahora estas aqui... Pidiendome un trago"

Azazel dijo mientras se reía entre dientes

"Yo... No tengo la menor idea de lo que ha estado pasando a mi alrededor, ya no se que creer y que no creer... Es... Extraño"

Azazel le sirvio el trago de alcohol a Naruto, entonces el se sirvió uno igualmente, beber entre amigos era bueno despues de todo

"¿A que te refieres con eso?"

Naruto entonces tomo aquel liquido, pronto sintió el sabor amargo de aquella bebida, cuando aquel liquido paso por su garganta logro sentir un poco de ardor en ella, aunque despues rñde un rato ese ardor se fue... Era bueno

"Descubri que todo mi pasado desde hace ocho años... No es mas que una farza... Nunca tuve una interacción con nadie de mi escuadron hasta hace ocho años... Supongo que por eso me veían raro cuando les hablaba con tanta confianza"

Naruto continuo tomando aquel licor, despues de unos tragos le empezo a gustar el sabor, Azazel por otro lado estaba bastante sorprendido ante esto, el no habia tenido informacion sobre el Naruto actual hasta hace ocho años... Por lo que... Habia una posibilidad alta de que fuera verdad

"Ja... No tengo idea de quien soy en realidad... Alexander... O Naruto..."

El rubio dijo mientras Azazel le servia aun mas alcohol, parecia ser que el chico acepto el trago que Azazel le ofrecio alguna vez para poder decir todos sus problemas a alguien...

"...¿Alexander?"

Azazel levanto una ceja ante esto

"Recuerdo que cuando conoci a el Naruto numero quinientos... El estaba confundido de su identidad... Supongo que debe ser algo por lo que todos los Naruto pasan"

Azazel dijo mientras tomaba un trago a su copa, lo que dijo Azazel era cierto, cuando encontro a Naruto quinientos, el estaba confundido, a la edad de Naruto el desperto sus poderes y con ello sus recuerdos... Aunque claro... Si a el le llegaran recuerdos de muchas personas con distintas personalidades... Estaria frito... Los Naruto tenian desventajas y ventajas al obtener su poder... Aunque... Parecia que este Naruto ya habia despertado su poder y no parecia preocuparce por sus anteriores yo... Si no de si era un tal "Alexander" o era Naruto

"... Todos los que consideré mis amigos me mintieron".

Naruto comenzo a decir, parecia ser que el alcohol ya le habia empezado a hacer efecto en el... Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y su cabello se volvio negro... Azazel le miro por el rabillo de el ojo

"El ser Naruto o Alexander ya no me importa... Ellos me engañaron... Me hicieron creer en una realidad... Que nunca paso..."

Las puertas de el bar se abrieron...

"¿Quienes te engañaron?"

Naruto escucho unas voces que conocia desde hace tiempo... Cuando volteó, les vio... Dos personas... Una de ellas tiene el cabello rubio atado, sus ojos son color verde, ella tiene una blusa y en su pecho un listón color azul, ella ademas esta usando una falda azul larga, a su lado una chica con el cabello negro lacio largo hasta su espalda, ojos color rojo, una blusa negra con una corbata roja, tambien ella usa una falda pero, su falda es corta y negra

"... Ustedes..."

Naruto dijo mientras miraba a las chicas frente a el, sus rasgos nekoshou se manifestaron... Una mascara de un zorro se formo en su rostro... Entonces se lanzo en contra de las chicas... La ira... El odio... Lo estaban consumiendo, psra su mala suerte se metio con las personas equivocadas

La persona rubia manifesto de algun lugar una espada y le dio un golpe a Naruto en el estomago con el mango de esta

La mascara desaparecio, el cabello y ojos de Naruto regresaron a la normalidad... Naruto quedo inconciente

Naruto se desperto... Cuando se desperto lo primero que vio fue la cara de una chica de cabello rubio, dicha chica estaba en una silla a el lado de su cama, aparentemente esperando su despertar

"Veo que has despertado"

Ella dijo mientras volteaba su mirada hacía Naruto

"Tu..."

"Dejame explicar primero"

Naruto estaba apunto de reclamar a la chica... Pero ella le detuvo, ella tenia la personalidad e imponía liderazgo

"Por lo visto ya estas al pendiente de tu verdadero pasado... Lo unico que puedo decir es... Lo siento, no encontramos mejor manera de volver a tener a nuestro lider de vuelta... Estuvimos nueve años sin ti y Yuu estaba desaparecida..."

Ella dijo mientras se arrodillaba

"Tuve que hacer de lider... Pero no era lo mismo... Algunos incluso se fueron de el escuadron..."

"¡Aaakame-sama!"

Una voz interrumpió a la chica de cabello rubio... La voz pertenecia a Juvia

Nsruto se levanto de la cama y bajo para ver lo que pasaba, realmente no sabia que pensar... La chica le siguió

Cuando bajo pudo ver a la llamada "Akame" y a Seraphim, la nueva miembro en la casa... Realmente aquella discusión sobre que se quedara fue corta... Lo unico que le dijo fue "Si aceptas el echo de que me quede aqui... Esta Vampiro-Ninja te debera una... Que no se pase de la raya, Basura de mierda"

Ella estaba junto a la chica "Akame" toamando una taza de te... Un plato con sobras de comida... En la mesa se encontraba tambien, Asia Argento y... Yuu

Naruto apreto sus puños

"¡¿Tambien Saber-sama?!"

La chica de cabello azul, Juvia Uzumaki, grito cuando miro a la rubia de ojos verdes, Naruto miero a Juvia, luego fijo su mirada en Asia

"¿Podemos ir de compras? Psrece ser que necesitaremos mas comida y aun no compramos tu ropa"

Naruto dijo mientras miraba a la otra rubia de ojos verdes... La chica estaba apunto de hablar pero fue interrumpida

"Antes de eso... Tenemos algo mas que hacer"

La chica de nombre Akame dijo mientras se levantaba de el suelo

Su mirada se dirigió a Naruto, una mirada estoica se encontro con la mirada de Naruto

"Tenemos que reunirnos con alguien..."

Naruto estaba caminando a el lado de sus "compañeras" de escuadrón, Yuu se habia quedado en casa junto a Asia y Seraphim, Juvia se habia ido a su propio hogar

 _"No deberias tratar de esa forma a las personas, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que esta pasando"_

El otro Naruto dijo mientras flotaba aun lado suyo

' _Si ella desde un principio me hubiera tomado por loco... No hubiera creído tanto el echo de que todo lo que creí era una farza'_

Naruto dijo mientras continuaba caminando... El lugar donde se dirigían era un restaurante de comida rapida... Seria una "reunion" interesante

 _"El echo de que le eches la culpa a ella de algo que estaba fuera de su control es algo estupido, digo... Se te olvida el echo de que Yuu es la segunda lider... Ella podria haberle ordenado actuar de esa forma"_

Naruto entonces recordo como conoció a Juvia en realidad... Ella estaba bajo la lluvia en un columpio... Sola...

"Coloca esto en tu cara"

La chica de nombre "Saber" dijo mientras le entregaba un especie de parche, ellas dos tenian uno en la frente... Asi que decidio ponerlo en su frente igual, habian llegado a el lugar donde se reunirán con alguien...

"Estos parches evitan que sepan nuestra identidad... A los ojos de los demas tenemos una mascsra y una capucha que cubre nuestro cuerpo y cara"

Basicamente a los ojos de los demas eran unos raros

Cuando entraron a el lugar se dirijeron a una mesa... En dicha mesa habian dos personas, una de ellas tiene el cabello rojo, esta usando un traje color negro y una playera blanca, con una corbata negra, dando el aire de "Hombre de Negocios" también esta usando unas gafas negras

A su lado... Una hermosa mujer, ella tiene una bata blanca y una falda negra hasta su rodilla, su cabello es plsteado al igual que sus ojos que estan detras de el cristal de unos lentes... Dando el aire de "Secretaria' ella parecia incomoda ante esto

"¡Bienvenidos! Los estabamos esperando"

El hombre de cabello rojo dijo mientras se levantaba a el igual que su acompañante, a diferencia de el hombre, ella les vio con una mirada analizadora

"Mi nombre es Sirzech Lucifer..."

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en shock ante lo dicho por el hombre, Lucifer... Uno de los cuatro maous satan de el infierno...

"Y ella es Grayfia Lucifuge... La razon de mi convocacion a este lugar es debido a mi hermana..."

Naruto y sus compañeras escucharon en silencio, Naruto estaba bastante nervioso... Con Azazel se le paso enseguida por descubrir su personalidad... Pero este tipo era un Maou...

"Veran, hace tiempo, mi padre, Zeoticus Gremory , antes de morir, hizo un convenio con otro jefe de clan, el convenio es... Que mi hermana se case con su hijo... Mi hermana y yo logramos hacer que el convenio se atrazara hasta que ella saliera de la universidad humana... Pero el jefe de clan decidió que la boda se adelantaria... No puedo hacer nada... Por eso, quiero que ustedes eviten ese compromiso..."

' _Gremory... "En nombre de Rias Gremory..." '_

Naruto recordo aquellas palabras... La chica que habia revivido a Asia era la hermana de Lucifer... Oh mierda...

"¿Hmmm? ¿Como quieren que rompamos dicho compromiso?"

"Usaremos... Un Torneo"

 **Días después...**

"¿Buchou tendrá algún problema? Tal vez tenga algo que ver con el clan Gremory "

La voz de un chico de nombre Kiba Yuuto se escucho en el edificio antiguo de la academia Kuoh

"Akeno-san lo sabría, ¿verdad?"

Un chico de cabello castaño de nombre Issei Hyodou pregunto a Kiba quien asintio con la cabeza a su pregunta

"Akeno-san es la srivienta más confiable de Buchou, por lo que obviamente lo sabría"

Kiba dijo mientras continuaban de camino a su destino... El club de investigación de lo oculto... Cuando estaban en el lugar, Kiba acerco su mano a la perilla y se quedo ahí...

"¿Co-como no pude darme cuenta de su presencia?"

Kiba dijo con los ojos temblando

"¿Hmmm? ¿Que te pasa..?"

Issei dijo y abrio la puerta, cuando entro vio a Asia sentada en uno de los sillones de el lugar, Koneko estaba en una de las esquinas de el lugsr sentada en una silla comiendo un dulce, Akeno entaba con la sonrisa de siempre a el lado de Asia, Rias estaba frente a una mujer vestida de Maid con el cabello plateado

"¿Que esta pasando aqui...?"

Issei pregunto, a la Maid ya la habia visto antes...

"Parece que todo el mundo está aquí antes de comenzar las actividades, hay algo que tengo que decirles a todos ustedes"

"Ojou-sama, ¿quiere que les diga yo?"

Rias nego con la cabeza ante las palabras de la maid

"La verdad es que..."

En ese momebto un circulo magico aparecio en el suelo, un circulo color naranja

"Phenex..."

Kiba dijo a el lado de Issei

Una luz brilló a través de la habitación y apareció una persona del círculo mágico

CALOR

Había llamas procedentes del círculo mágico que se encendieron en toda la habitación entera

"Jeje. No he venido al mundo humano desde hace mucho tiempo"

Un hombre aparecio en el circulo, su cabello es rubio y sus ojos son de color azul...

"Mis querida Rias, he venido a verte"

Rias miro a el sujeto con ojos llenos de furia, ella no parecía darle la bienvenida a este tipo, pero el chico no parecía importarle y se acercó a Rias

"Entonces Rías. Vamos a echar un vistazo al lugar de la ceremonia. La fecha de la boda esta decida por lo que tenemos que comprometernos caunto antes "

"¡Suéltame, Raiser"

"Oye tú. Estás siendo grosero con Buchou. ¿Cree que eso lo aceptaré?"

Issei se habia cansado de ver como le faltaban el respeto a Rias

"¿Eh? ¿Quién eres ?"

Lo dijo con una voz , era totalmente diferente de la dulce voz que él tenía  
hacia Rias

"Yo soy el sirviente de Rías Gremory-sama! Soy su "peón", Hyodou Issei"

"¿Eh? Ah si claro"

Raizer dijo mientras le quitaba importancia

Issei se molesto por esto y le enfrento

"¿Quien demonios eres?"

Issei pregunto... Raizer estaba apunto de explicar pero la maid se le adelanto

"El, es Raizer Phenex, y es el prometido de Rias-sama"

"¡¿Eh?!" x2

Asia e Issei gritaron ante esto

 **Tiempo despues...**

"El té hecho por la Reina de "Rias" es exquisito"

"Muchas gracias"

El tipo elogió el té de Akeno, Akeno agradecio con la misma sonrisa de siempre

"La unica manera de poder quedar libre de el compromiso, Rias-sama sera con un torneo..."

"Ja... No importa si es un torneo... Un rating game o lo que sea, yo ganare... Dime... ¿Estos son tus sirvientes?"

Rias asintio con la cebeza...

"Ja... La unica que esta a nivel de mis sirvientes es tu reina... "La sacerdotisa de el rayo""

Entonces detras de el aparecieron sus sirvientes... Todas eran chicas...

"Ustedes no seran los unicos en el torneo..."

".¿Eh?"

Detras de la maid aparecieron seis personas con mascaras cubriendo su rostro... Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos resalto de ellos seis...

"Asi que... Tu eres Raizer"

 _ **Antes de el torneo... Naruto debe entrenar y para eso necesita toda la ayuda que se pueda!**_

 _ **"Te ayudare a entrenar, Basura de mierda"**_

 _ **Y una nueva miembro de el escuadron aparece!**_

 _ **"Mi nombre es... Mio"**_

 _ **Todo esto en siguiente cap de Proyecto Teihexa!**_

 _ **"Torneo"**_


End file.
